


Tim the Anodite

by JayTimFanBoy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Ben 10 Series, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: BAMF Tim Drake, Good Parents Jack and Janet Drake, Jason doesn't die, M/M, Rewrite of my previous work, Tim Drake with powers, more tags to be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTimFanBoy/pseuds/JayTimFanBoy
Summary: Tim finds out something that will become crucial to him the moment his parents leave. Will he keep his own cool or get his magic out of control? He is yet to find out.He manages to save a certain bird in distress though, so that's a sign right? Hopefully.(Rewrite of the Young Anodite)
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 20
Kudos: 54





	1. When?

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to rewrite the whole thing because it's too cringe. This won't get updated as much as the other one I'm working on though. I'm tweaking a lot of my old stuff here.

Tim was overhearing a conversation from their living room, he recognizes the voice of his mom and his dad. He doesn’t really pay attention to them most of the time because they're always leaving for business and he's just there to be an heir and a legacy to their family wealth. He could hear a couple of the words her mother was saying. _Its probably about business again like it always is._ Tim thinks to himself.  
  


Well, his opinion on that changes as soon as his ears pick up on the conversation they’re having.

“I’m telling you Janet! Tim couldn’t know about this yet! What if something goes wrong? Like… like he panics, gets overwhelmed or- or worse! Out of control!” Jack was panicking by the way he’s sputtering those words.

“When do you think he has to know all of this then? When we are needed back at Anodyne? When we have to fulfill the prophecy? When Jack?” _Prophecy? Anodyne? What are they talking about?_ Tim asks himself. His mom was relatively calm though unlike his father’s “about to explode” tirade.

Tim feels like he shouldn’t be listening to adult conversations like this. But his mind and body can’t seem to leave the spot due to the reason that his name was brought up and that rarely happens… because they’re always talking about business. Even Tim knows to himself that he just exists because he’s the one to inherit their business empire. But the thoughts were scrapped because they turned down the approaching business partners and they are selling the company to Bruce Wayne, which was quite strange to Tim. Why would they do that? They were one of the mere others that can compete with Wayne Enterprises. They were even considered a strong rival so why would they do such a thing? The question was left hanging as his father speaks up again.

“I know I’m not the best father to Tim and all but I love him! I fail to show such affection to him but I do try my best to be supportive. I don’t want him to go and get lost in the tremendous power that’s running through his blood. I- I want him to live a normal life as a kid, and not get treated like a freak.” His father was crying, he can tell because he was sniffling. _Father actually loves me?_ Tim can’t help but ask himself.

“Jack, listen to me, He won’t get treated like that I promise you. And we’re still here to train him. The sooner he knows the better. But I get that you’re uncomfortable of the fact that he is too young, I can wait until his first magical release happens. I do love Timothy too and I failed to show maternal behavior to him. This is the least I can do before we go and fulfil my prophecy.” _Oh, apparently Mother loves me too._

Tim will admit, his parents really weren’t the supportive ones as they always leave for something related to business, something always related to growing the company.

“I sold the company so Tim will have the future he will be able to build until we can return, I don’t regret doing so. I want him to have the luxury of having a home. I failed to provide him the family so I think what I did was right.” His father consoles.

“I knew I had the reason to marry a man like you. I do also believe that you did the right thing. I’m also glad that Bruce agreed to what we proposed.” Janet voices. _Okay I think that’s enough listening for tonight._ His parents were still conversing but he had to go. He has to vent out the too much emotion he was feeling.

The way he does this is by… going out at night and taking photos of the dynamic duo of course! He is rather fond of the bat duo. At his young age, he learned that Bruce was Batman and he had two Robins. Robin numero 1 was Dick Grayson, he learned this by looking at the moves the kid was doing because he saw him personally doing it at Haly’s circus. That was also when the accident with the flying Grayson’s happened and then he later learned that Bruce adopted him so deduction was not at all that hard.

Robin numero 2 was Jason Todd, he learned this by finding out on the news that Bruce Wayne adopted a new ward and that Robin was seen elsewhere. It was quite impossible and suspicious for one person to travel that far, that fast. So therefore, there were two Robins the one with the Teen Titans and the one in Gotham.  
  
Tim liked Jason better of the two Robins. Because of his back story in becoming a street kid that lived in Crime Alley. This made Tim have his childhood crush. He met Jason at a Wayne Gala.

* * *

  
***FLASHBACK***

He was with his parents as they went inside the building. _Wow this place is big! What are the chances of me meeting one of Batman’s sons here._ Apparently the odds are at his favors. His parents approached Bruce first.  
  
“Pleasant Evening to you Mr. Wayne.” His mother greeted. “Ms. Drake, if I’m not mistaken, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you and I assume this is Mr. Drake?” Bruce said throwing a smile. “Yes he is. And this is our son,”

Her mom pushes her forward, “T-Timothy, but I’d prefer if you call me Tim.” He said stuttering. Bruce offered his hand to which Tim gladly took. His heart is beating fast _Ohmygod I can’t believe I’m shaking hands with BATMAN!!!_ He thought to himself almost gasping.

“My, what a polite and handsome young man.” Bruce smiles at him making him blush. “Well, my son is also here. I believe he’s near the food aisles, he isn’t very fond of parties but I think you will be able to meet him or perhaps talk to him.”  
  
“Go and socialize Timothy. We will just have a small discussion with Mr. Wayne.” His mother said ever so softly while his dad ruffles his hair. Tim just rolls his eyes and starts heading towards the food aisles. He immediately heads for sushi and grabs like five of them. He was enjoying his eating until a guy approached him.

“Damn. What did those sushi do to you?” The guy asks him. He looks up to argue until he freezes at what he saw. It was Jason Todd-Wayne. His heart drops and he doesn’t immediately get out a reply. “Hello? Earth to you, human” Jason says while waving his hand on Tim’s face making him fall out of his daze.  
  
“Oh- Uh… H-Hi” _Way to ruin your chances Timothy._ Tim thought, mentally slapping himself.

“Tim right? I’m Jason.” Jason offers his hand to shake.

“R-Right yeah T-Tim.” _Stop fucking blushing Tim! Pretend like this is your first time meeting him._ Tim was a blushing mess but he abruptly takes Jason’s hand and shakes it.

“You’re cute when you blush.” Jason blurts out. Oh God! Tim’s heartbeat is soaring every second.

“Sorry.” He immediately says.

“Don’t be. Like I said it’s cute.” Jason says with a smirk.

“S-Shut up.” He replies.

Jason raises a brow, “Why you’re not used to compliments?”

“Pretty much…” Tim admits.  
  
“Well, why don’t we head outside y’know, for air cause it’s getting a little crowded here don’t you think?” Jason offers his hand again.

Tim takes his hand. “Sure. I’m not a party person anyways. Are you?” Tim asks while they’re walking towards the balcony.

“Nah. I grew from the streets, so parties aren’t really my thing. So people kinda just assume I’m still a street rat.” Jason replies but there was no hint of sadness on it. It’s like he’s gotten used to getting called a street rat. “It’s alright though, you’ll learn later that people will not always like you. There’ll always be someone out there who just completely hates your guts and you can’t do anything about it. Those people are assholes anyways and this rich shit is too fancy for my liking.” Tim nods and also leans against the balcony.

“I guess your right. I often get made fun off too, because I skipped a couple of grades. Often getting called nerd and a smartass but it’s fine. It’s not like it’s offending me or anything. I just get really uncomfortable and awkward cause people only tend to befriend me because of my riches or when people need stuff from me, like a question on an assignment they can’t answer.” Jason laughs.

“Do I need to punch someone for my friend now?”

“No, you really don’t unless you want trouble.”

“Fair.”

* * *

They talked for hours on that balcony until they had to go home. He learned a lot of things from Jason that he’s definitely adding to his info on his journal. Jason learned a lot of things from Tim too. Before leaving, Jason grabbed Tim’s hand and pulled him in for a hug.

“I had a lot of fun tonight Timmy. It was nice talking to ya!” he flinched at the name. “Hopefully we will still see each other again.”

Tim just nods but he hugs back, _Jason smells nice,_ he internally giggles and secretly wishes that it would actually happen.  
  
When they got back home, his parents were smiling at him.

“Why are so happy so suddenly Timothy? I thought you weren’t a party person?” Janet asked with a hint of teasing and happiness on her voice.

“Uhh… Talking to Jason was fun.” _I JUST TALKED AND HUGGED MY CRUSH MOM! HOW CAN I NOT BE HAPPY?!_ He thought to himself.

“Uh-huh _FUN_ ” His dad added. “Let’s just sleep. I’m tired. Good night Mom, Dad.” Tim said as he was turning toward his room.

“Night son” His dad says while kissing him on the forehead while her mom ruffles his hair.

“Sweet Dreams.” After Tim was gone, Jack and Janet were both smiling.

“I think little Tim found his crush.” Jack said.

“Yes it indeed looks like it. I’ve never seen him this happy when we got home from these galas.” Janet said.

“I don’t mind him being homosexual. After all, we should be going for what will make our children happy.” Jack said. “Yeah now let’s sleep too. Were leaving for an expedition next week and we need all the energy we can get.” Janet said.

Tim rests on his bed, wondering what Bruce and his parents talked about. He smiles as he remembers his and Jason’s interaction, he gets lulled into a deep slumber.


	2. Tremendous Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim's friendship with Jason grows and the crush he's developing on the older boy. His powers were growing alongside it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhh... I think I'll stick to making Tim cast like Zatanna does. By reversing the spell's name. He and Z will meet sometime in the future but at this part they haven't met yet. It's kinda just weird putting in the spell name, plus it's cooler to read it backwards.

“Hey Jason!” Tim greets as he sees Jason on the tables they usually sit on during lunch. He still can’t believe that he had a friend like him, he was friends with Robin.

They’ve been doing this for quite sometime now. They’re eating together at lunch, sharing knowledges and helping each other with some tasks. This was rather nice, after all nobody wanted to be Tim’s _real_ friend and Jason was also experiencing the same issue, so why not be alone together? If that makes sense.

“Heya Timbo!” Jason waves to him and pats the seat next to him, gesturing for Tim to come over. Tim notices another bruise on his right arm.

“That’s another bruise alright. What happened?” Tim knows it, he just asks because Jason’s answers are funny. He doesn’t know what Tim knows.

“Uhh- I was uhh… It was at P.E.” Jason’s feels his face warm up, “Yeah it was from P.E. I fucked up a move and I hit my arm on the desk.” Tim was certain it was made up.

Tim chuckles, “I could come with you to the nurse’s office later, cause that thing looks like it needs a lot of ice.” Tim offers.

“Nah, I’ve had something worse. It will take more than just a bruise for your old pal Jay to fall down.” Jason lifts his arm and flexes it, Tim just rolls his eyes.

“Whatever I’m still going with you and that’s final.” Jason opens his mouth to object but Tim stops him, “And before you object, no, you know damn well that I’m stubborn and there’s no way in hell I’m leaving you with that bruised arm.”

Jason sighs, and then grumbles, “Fine. How was school today by the way? Any bullies I have to punch?”

Tim laughs a little, “Nah don’t worry. Quite the surprise honestly. No paper throwing, and threatening for answers happened.”

“Well, I’m glad.” As soon as Jason says that, a couple of guys from his class approaches their table.

“Oh, so this is where Drake’s been hanging out.” Fred eyes Jason. “With the street rat. You must be desperate for friends little Tim to hangout with this fool. How about you come with us? Hmm?”

“Ha-ha, yeah that’s not happening before you get ahead of yourself, Jason is nice and awesome, he is more than just a street rat! Go talk to someone else if you can’t get that into your thick skulls.” Tim snarks on them, Jason’s eyes widened, Tim might get into trouble because of Jason.

“Why you little-“ Fred aims to punch. Jason was ready to block but Tim takes it. Before the punch hits his face, he used his hand to catch and endure the fist. He wasn’t even shaken. Fred reels his hand back, muttering “how?!” the other guys were also shaken by the sudden turn of events.

“Yeah, don’t underestimate someone by how they look.” Tim packs up his lunch. “Let’s go Jay. I lost my appetite. I have to catch up on some important readings.” Tim scowls at them and Jason scrambles to follow. He has a lot of fucking questions.

* * *

Tim was surprised, so surprised. He was expecting to get bashed into the table but none of it happened. He didn’t even feel his body shake or make any relative action of getting hurt, and his hand was alright. Fred was a big guy and he packs a punch but how the freak did he not take any blunt bruise or pain in his hand. They were now at the library and he was pretty sure that Jason has a ton of questions ready for him like Vicki always does.

“Tim? How the fuck did you do that?” Jason asks slightly panicked.

“I don’t know Jason. I am also surprised about that.” Tim looks at his hand again, no sign of damage whatsoever.

“It’s like you have superstrength or something. That was amazing.” _Okay, Jason was amazed. He doesn’t think I’m a freak, good._

“Thank you by the way.”

“For what?” Tim honestly asks as he grabs a book from his backpack.

“For standing up for me back there. You could’ve been in trouble if Fred laid a punch on you. I would get him back though.”

Tim smiles, “It’s really no problem Jason. You would’ve done the same. Plus, I won’t hesitate to help if I know that we’re on the right side. Heck, that jerk was calling you a street rat and I just said what had to be said.”

Jason just offers another smile. “You should smile more often. You look adorable.” Jason blurts without thinking and he feels his face heat up, it was too late to take it back though because Tim was also blushing profusely.

“U-uh, t-thanks I guess?” he turns his attention back into the book.

“I’m a little upset though Timmy.”

Tim’s eyebrows furrow, “wait why?”

Jason playfully smacks him, “Superman might be your father and you’re not telling me. You did say that he was your hero.” Jason pouts.

Tim rolls his eyes. “My hero isn’t Superman you moron. Well, at one point he was, but my eyes are set on a different hero. He’s at Gotham if that gives you any hints.” Tim winks and focuses back on the book.

“You mean Batman?”

“Not Batman, his sidekick. Robin.”

Jason’s face flares up again. “What?!”

“What’s wrong? Do you know him?” Tim continues to mess with him.

“N-No. Well, look at the time, lunch is almost over. See ya Tim!” Jason stands up and leaves, making Tim laugh harder. The librarian gave him a weird look. He just focuses on the book he was reading.

* * *

When Jason arrived back home, he immediately went to Bruce’s office and told him the whole story.

“I’m telling you Bruce, Tim took the punch but he wasn’t even fazed. It’s like the punch did nothing to him.” Jason was making frantic hand gestures.

“Well, if you really are onto something, did he tell you anything? You did mention that even he was confused with what happened”

“Yeah, he did say that. Could it be possible that Tim is a meta human too?” Jason dumbly asks.

“We’ll know sometime later. The Drakes did make a deal with me and the deal included Timothy staying here when they leave. I’m not adopting him, but his parents did say that he will be in my custody for a long time. A year even. The cause of them leaving is unknown to me though. Hopefully Tim will be able to say it when he gets here.”

“Interesting.” He just mutters as he thinks of the scenario again.

* * *

When Tim got home, he immediately went to his room. He talked to his mom and dad for a few minutes but he was feeling really sleepy for some reason. An impending headache showing its symptoms. _A sleep would fix this._ He mentally tells himself. Hopefully it will though.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Tim awakens to a bad headache. A bad _bad_ headache. Tim was barely opening his eyes but decides to look at his phone, it was 9 pm. He slept for a while and yet the headache is still not fading, in fact, it got worse. He groggily stands up and heads for the bathroom in his bedroom. He locks the door and opens the tap. He smothers his face with water to hopefully awaken his still half-asleep state. He looks at himself at the mirror.

Hair messed up, face looking like absolute shit, and his body slowly sinking to a slouch like he’s carrying a proverbial shell. Some of the thoughts wash away as he feels a tinge in his eyes. Then it disappears, and comes back after a few seconds, now his eyes just hurt. With a pained groan, he opens his eyes again and abruptly freezes, his eyes… the icy blue of the iris was glowing brightly. It was emitting light, at that moment there, the pain gets forgotten as he internally panics. The glow intensifies and now his whole eyes were glowing.

 _Am I gonna go blind? Am I gonna die? Is something wrong? What do I do?!_ These questions were running inside his head as he looks at himself, he wants to do something but he just can’t, his muscles were frozen in place. Instead of asking the questions aloud, he yells. “AHHH” He frantically yells and he knows that it echoed all over Drake Mansion.

* * *

Janet was peacefully reading her book and Jack was quietly watching the news when they hear a loud yell coming from their son’s room. “AHHH”

They rush out of their seats. Jack, thinking ahead of himself, reaches for the drawer in the coffee table and takes the keys for the doors in the house. They rush into Tim’s bedroom and assumes that he was at the bathroom since it was locked. “Tim are you in there son? Open up!” Jack bangs on his door. He receives no response. Jack screws the key and opens the door to find his son with glowing eyes, looking at his own reflection. “Janet! Cast the spell!”

Janet rushes in and touches Tim on the shoulder, “flesruoy mlac!” Tim falls down and goes limp, his eyes now reduced back into it’s normal state.

“Wha- What happened?” He recoils after a few minutes.

“That’s called a power surge. Your power is now showing its effects. You are slowly releasing more and more energy.” Janet explains, she looks at Jack and he just gives an affirmative nod.

“M-My p-power? I don’t understand mother.” Tim honestly admits.

“We are anodites, creatures of light, product of the planet Anodyne. We control the substance of magic, we can control almost every element.” Janet explains but she read through Tim’s questioning look. “That was another sign of your power being inevitably stronger. Say, have you experienced anything peculiar or out of the ordinary today? Like superhuman strength?”

Tim recalls what happened earlier that day, when he took a punch and it barely affected him. “A bully at my school did try to hurt me and Jason, I parried the attack but it seemed like I wasn’t even damaged, nor have moved an inch.” He explained.

“That was one of the first signs. Your power will evolve day by day. Stronger and stronger.”

“What do I d-do then mother?” Tim looks at them.

“I’ll train you of course. I will tell you everything you need to know about being an anodite. Why don’t we start tomorrow?”

“I would like that. The sooner I know, the sooner I will be able to control it.”

Janet smiles and kisses him on the forehead. Jack kneels down and pulls the shivering Tim to his arms. He reaches into his pocket and he pulls out what seemed like a small book. “Take this, Timothy.” Tim lets go and grabs the book, “This is a spell book, it came from the archives of Planet Anodyne. The beginning of the book tells you the basics of casting a spell. Just so you get a heads up of what is about to happen and how to do it.” Jack stands up and ruffles his hair.

“Now, go to sleep, we have lots to learn tomorrow.” Janet smiles at him again and turns for the door.

“The power you are holding is tremendous, Timothy. Use it wisely. Good Night.”

Tim lets out a faint good night. Still trying to think what will happen next. This was a lot to take in for a 10 year old child. Hopefully all goes well.


	3. And, It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim could cast spells like Zatanna does but that doesn't mean he's a Homo-magi, Zatanna is still more powerful than Tim.  
> I'm new to writing stuff backwards so pardon if it's cringe. Like I said I'm still working on my writing. With that in mind, ty for reading!!!

Tim was feeling a little too excited to go to sleep. He’s still ecstatic and happy about the fact that he is in fact, magical. OR something like that, he’s still figuring it out. He’s clutching on the spell book his father gave him. Surely it won’t hurt to practice right? So he would have knowledge and not look like a complete potato-in-distress in front of his mother.

Tim hums, “Let’s see, how do I do this?” He’s talking to himself now, _I think I may have gone cray-cray._ He opens the book and was greeted by some old texts. He turns to the third because, and is thankful that the things written there were in English. It even offers some definitions to words that he will most certainly encounter.

**_Glossary:_ **

**_Spells-_ ** _these are chants for a specific command. The effect of the spell depends on what element it is under. Unlike most mages, Anodites cast spells that chant the words backwards. Pronouncing the proper words would make it not function as intended and is not very much effective. Spells could also be directed to a person, by reversing the name and the pronunciation._

**_Elements_ ** _\- are what your power’s characteristics are based off. For example, a **stun** is associated with **lightning** , **shine** is associated with **light** , and **flare** is associated with **fire**. Although, elements are not easily obtained whether you are an Anodite or not. You have to have an **aptitude** of that element. This is labeled or called as ‘ **Elemental Magic** ’. _

**_Aptitude_ ** _\- this is magical energy emanating from a being. Energy is something all humans and creatures have, though some have a different set of energy. An **Aptitude** is your magical energy, it defines what elements you are capable of using, what spells can be casted, and what elements it could counter._

**_Spell Stones_ ** _\- are what ones uses to figure out what magical energies are running through their bloodstream. Chant the words “ **Emoc htrof** ” then follow up with the name of the element. The stone should do some kind of reaction and if it does, then that means you posses the magical energy. _

_There are different types of magic people could use._

**_Null Magic:_ ** _are types of magics and spells that are for personal use._

_To start off, why don’t we do a simple ‘ **levitation’** spell? Focus on one object in the room, or yourself. Then chant the word ‘ **etativel** ’. Take it to mind that if you cast this to a person, use a pronoun, the spell isn’t profound of focus unlike most spells and is merely existing for one’s convenience. _

“I’m gonna test a theory, how about I chant the word normally? What will happen?” Tim looks at the pen that is sitting on his bedside table, he points his finger to it and chants, “Levitate.” The pen weakly lifts up and then falls down. Tim abruptly freezes because _wow_ it really worked. The spell was weak, just like what the book stated. At least now he knows that he has the aptitude for Null magic.

“Now that I know that I’m not just being crazy, how about I try casting it like it should be, what was that word again?” He looks at the spell book, “E-E-Etati… Etativel? That sounds about right, here I go.” He cheers himself although no one is there to really talk to him.

He focuses on the pen once again, “Etativel” He chants, his voice sort of doubles, like echoey. The pen lifts up, maintaining it’s composure and strength unlike what happened a few minutes ago. “Woah. Wait, how do I move it?” He asks himself, he points his finger and the pen moves along with it, “That’s how.”

After a few minutes, he thinks about doing it to himself. He can’t panic because if he does mess up, the place he’ll fall into was his bed. Hopefully this won’t go into a disastrous mess. “I have to put a pronoun. Oh, and I have to pronounce it backwards. Me is gonna be Em, got it.” He positions himself and chants, “Etativel em” His voice goes echoey again and he feels himself lift up. “This is so fucking cool!” He yells enthusiastically making sure it isn’t too loud to wake up any of the family members. He loses focus and falls down to his bed.

He can’t help but feel giddy about the fact that he is able to cast and do a spell correctly. There is more he has to learn though, and it will take time. But it will be well worth it for sure. “Now how about I read the rest of those elements and find out if I have the aptitudes for them tomorrow? Does mother those spell stones though?”

**_Elemental Magic_ ** _\- magic based on elements. A powerful array of magical energy, allowing one to control and manipulate the powers of nature and beyond._

**_Kinds of Elemental Magic_ **

**_Earth Magic_ ** _\- allows the wielder to control and manipulate the power of dirt and nature._

**_Fire Magic_ ** _\- allows the user to make fire and heat crawl and move wherever they please._

**_Wind Magic_ ** _\- makes the wielder able to control and harness the gale and power of the wind._

**_Water Magic_ ** _\- makes the wielder able to control the flow and movement of water._

**_Shadow Magic_ ** _\- a dark magic allowing the user to manifest and control the counterpart of light._

**_Light Magic_ ** _\- counteracts to darkness, light is a heavenly form of magic allowing a user to control the power of sun and moonlight._

**_Lightning Magic_ ** _\- this allows a person to create and make storms and powerful weather phenomena, and control anything related to lightning._

_Mastering two elements or more allows the person to mutate, mix, and create their own magic. For example, knowing the magics and interactions of Wind and Water, will allow you to manipulate and create Ice._

**_GODLY Magic_ ** _\- these are elemental magics that were mutated, thus making them stronger than their base form. Some of these magic are unique and was only existed and created upon the birth of the person that is using it._

**_Creatures the Posses Pure Magical Energy or Godly Energy_ **

**_Demonic_ ** _\- only demons possesses this kind of power, they are very subjective to obtain if you are the daughter of a demon, or if **Trigon** gives the power to you in his command. This is a mutated version of darkness, a Godlier form of Darkness, allowing one to open and close portals to dimensions._

_Known Weaknesses: Divine Idols and weapons, Holy Water, Exorcism, and Certain types of Magic like a banishing spell, Cold, Iron, and Light._

**_Tamaraneans_ ** _\- aliens from the planet Tamaran. Though they control light, they are subjective to a more powerful form of it. Absorbing ultraviolet light and turning them into powerful blasts of radiant energy. These are the closest but still distant cousins of Anodites._

_Known Weaknesses: Negative Emotions, Overload of Radiation, Ultraviolet Radiation Depletion, and Metallic Chromium Allergy._

**_Kryptonians_ ** _\- are extraterrestrial creatures from the planet of Krypton. They are believed to have superhuman strength, and are technologically advanced. They are assuming a humanoid form but is far more advanced and fast unlike your average humans._

_Known Weaknesses: Radiation from a Red Supergiant Star, and Kryptonite._

**_Sons and Daughters of Greek Gods_ ** _\- there’s no explanations to this, it is said and believed that some humans were direct relatives of these Gods and was given powers to their arsenal. They are also referred as metahumans._

_Weaknesses: Unknown, Undiscovered_

**_Anodites_ ** _\- beings made of pure energy. They can assume a human body and procreate like normal human beings. Inherently immortal and uses the substance of magic, **mana** to manipulate other types of magic, cast spells by speaking backwards. Losing voices isn’t really a weakness as you can still cast spells through your mind. The strength of us anodites vary upon what color we are wielding. Blue being the strongest._

_Known Weaknesses: Being drained of Energy, Susceptible to Technological Beings as they contain no Mana._

**_Homo-Magi-_ ** _One of the most powerful out of everyone. Anything they say backwards becomes true. They are born with the talent of wielding and casting magic. Real Magicians if you want to classify. They’re even more powerful than the Demons as these people can actually alter reality on an easy scale._

_Known Weaknesses: Losing of Voice_

Tim gets submerged into reading the spells and he passes out, lulled into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Tim awakens to his mother calling his name. “Timothy. It’s 8 am, wake up now dear.” He hears faint knocks. He grumbles but doesn’t get up. “Nepo eht rood.” He mutters. He hears the door lock clink and he smirks, lucky to have Null Magic as one of his aptitudes. His mother enters mildly surprised.

“I see you have been learning null magic.” The fondness in Janet’s voice was very much audible, Tim gains a little confidence. He stands up and heads for the mirror.

“Good Morning Mother. Let me change out of this first.”

He snaps his finger and says, “Egnahc tuo fo ym samajap.” His voice gets echoey again and blue smoke envelops him, he was now wearing sweatpants and a comfy t-shirt. He faces his mother again, smiling. “Okay, I’m ready now.”

“Well done. Now let’s head to the dining room. It’s better if you have some contents in your stomach before we practice. Have you been studying magic all night? I knew that spell book was a bad idea.”

“No, not exactly. I just read some stuff from what kind of magic and magical creatures can use them. Plus, I learned a little bit of null magic. It’s difficult pronouncing the words though.”

“That’s alright, you’ll get used to it. Even I, when I started learning on being an anodite, I failed a lot so I don’t expect you to perfect stuff at the start. But…” His mother pauses earning Tim’s attention again. “At the rate that you are going, I think it’s safe to say that you will learn quick.” Janet ruffles his hair and now they’re at the breakfast table.

“Good Morning. Ready for the training today kiddo?” Jack asks. Tim beams at him, indicating a clear yes. Janet was serving breakfast, which meant that it’s the day off of their maids today, probably for training. It is Saturday after all, and the maids needed the break after this whole week.

They proceed to eat while Janet is telling him some of the basics. “You did mention that you read the book last night Timothy? Did you happen to read about the spell stones?” Janet asks.

“Yes mother. Spell Stones are what you use to identify which elemental energy you possess.”

“That is correct. Beside Null magic, what other magics did you at least try?”

“None. I want to make sure that I have the aptitude for it. I don’t want something to go wrong or work unintended.” Tim admits. He did want to try a lot of the winds spells last night but he is yet to know about it all.

“Wise choice. After you are done eating, meet me and your father at the library. The spell stones are there.” His mother stands up and walks away, followed by his father.

* * *

Tim thinks of ways on how he can enter the library. _How about if I fly?_ He asks himself. “Etativel em” He chants and he’s flying moderately from the ground. He focuses on a direction and he flies toward there. “ooh I think I’m getting the hang of this.” He intents on not to lose his focus cause he knows what will happen. He enters the library and is momentarily confused. He’s been in the library a handful of times but it’s only at the first level. The library didn’t have any steps and only a hollow center.

“Over here kiddo.” His father calls out. They’re at the very top level of it. Tim just assumes he has to fly there. Otherwise, how is he supposed to get up?

“Etativel em” He chants again and he gets boosted up, he makes it to the floor his parents were at in no time.

“Your mother was right when she said that you’re getting the hang of all this.”

Tim slightly blushes.

Janet leads them to a display case, there were small colored stones in them, _the spell stones_. Tim honestly thought they would be bigger.

“The color corresponds to what element it is used for.” His mother opens the case and gathers the white colored stone, _perhaps it is the light spell stone_ he thinks to himself.

“This is the light spell stone. You can chant the words normally and not backwards since we’re just testing out if you can actually control it. Try saying ‘Come forth: Light’ and if the stone emits light, then you have the aptitude for it.” Tim takes the stone and holds it.

“Come forth: Light” his voice goes echoey, despite of the fact that he pronounced the words normally. Maybe he can say a few of the words normally and the spell will still work. His thoughts stop as he sees the stone shine so bright.

“Well done, now let’s try it with the other spell stones, maybe it’s time to go to the bottom of the library for this, we might cause a big mess in here and we won’t be able to clean it.” His father suggests.

“Very well then.” Janet’s eyes glow a pinkish color, “nepo eht rebmahc” her voice goes echoey too. He feels the ground shake, the floor of the library below slowly opens and reveals a set of stairs headed to what he assumes was the basement.

Just as they float down, his mother mutters something else, “Come Forth Light: I seek thy privacy, Prismatic Barrier” her voice gets echoey which finally proves Tim’s theory. _You can casts spells with speaking normally. It sounds cooler speaking it backwards though._ Tim admits because he’s enjoying learning those stuff.

“That barrier prevents outsider from hearing, nor seeing what is going on inside, it also prevents any further damage if anything goes out of control. Shall we begin then?” Janet lays down the stones on the table.

Tim grabs the wind one. “Come Forth: Wind” he mutters and the wind in their vicinity cools. _This will be fun_. He thinks to himself as he grabs another spell stone.

* * *

Tim sets down the last spell stone. Completely ignoring his mother and father’s jaws that hanged open. “This is impressive. He has the aptitude for every single element available.” Janet lets out. Tim smirks. It’s awesome that he is capable of using them all, this comes as a challenge and a responsibility for him though.

“I myself only have four elemental aptitudes. Wind, Water, Shadow and Light. You offer so much potential Timothy.” His mother praises. “Now how about we try out some spells. We could go outside for this as I know you might be trying out a fire and light spell.” Tim agrees. _Do anodites have mind reading powers too? Those were the two elements I wanted to practice on._

* * *

“For the spell to work, channel your inner self to the spell, then speak the chant. The backwards would work better. Pronounce the spells like how the book taught you and don’t follow mine. My magic is strong enough to carry normal speaking. Since you’re starting, do it as stated.” Tim nods.

Tim was for sure gonna struggle with this as the spell is so long but here he goes, “Emoc Htrof :Erif I Kees eht emalf Fo Lleh: Rallip fo Emalf!” at his front, a star shape burns in the ground and a pillar of fire erupts for a few seconds and goes down.

“Well done Timothy. You’re learning quite fast.” His mother points to the flame, “hsalps” then she snaps and a small geyser of water sprouts from the middle of the flame.

* * *

They’ve been training for the whole day now and Tim was heavily enlightened with it all. He now knows a couple of for each element, which his dad claimed as impressive as the spells were a little- no not a little, a LOT destructive unlike what he imagined when he read the spell book last night. It’s only 5 pm, he has to take a bath and nap, then later tonight, he’ll stalk his favorite bat duo. It will be hella easier to sneak at night now that he knows a lot of the spells, maybe he’ll even help Jason on some stuff. _Wait, no_ because he and his mother had an agreement and Bruce- Batman rather, stated his slight disgust from metahumans. Despite him being best friends with a metahuman, Superman or he knows as Clark Kent. Yes, Tim also knows most of the identities of the said League. Well, whatever he’ll just work it out later. Now, bath time.

He goes to his closet and grabs comfy clothes because, boy, were his clothes dirty after series of earth and fire spells. He knows he can just poof clothes after taking a bath with his new found powers, but he doesn’t want to be absolutely reliant to them. He wants to still live normally, and besides, if he gets used to getting everything through magic, it will become a habit and he might do it in front of many people. Like at school for example, he’s already sure the bullies think of him weird because of what happened the last time they met.

He opens the bathroom door and locks it, he sets his clothes in the sink and gets naked, he aligns himself at the shower head, _Okay, maybe one command. My hands are so tired today._ “rewohs no” water falls down and he washes the dirt and grime off of his skin. After a few minutes of scrubbing he turns it off manually and dresses himself. With the spell book in hand, he lays down on his bed and reads more of the spells. His eyes were slowly blinking to the world of black and he fades to sleep.


	4. Nightmare

It was Robin’s patrol night tonight. Maybe he can help him for a bit.

Speak of the devil, Jason lands on the rooftop across him, he just parted ways with Batman. As the woman was getting mugged, Robin jumps down, “Tfird Nibor” It was a wind spell, capable of lowering gravity a bit, making someone falling, fall in a lower velocity. He sees Jason flinch but Robin lands safely and gracefully. Taking down the mugger and guiding the woman home. _This will be a fun night._

After the patrol night, and he sees Jason get home safely, he returns to his own home. Stripping out of his outdoor gear and stepping into comfier pajamas. He lays down on his bed and wraps himself in the blankets. He closes his eyes and drifts to sleep.

~

Tim was laying on the ground as he awakens. It seems like he was inside some kind of warehouse.

“Where am I?” He dumbly asks himself. He’s pretty sure nobody is in his place cause it looked pretty abandoned. He erases the thought as he hears maniacal laughter, then followed by a grunt of pain by a _familiar_ voice.

Then he hears metal bashing against what he assumed was somebody’s flesh, _They must be in so much pain right now. Maybe I can help._ The grunts abruptly stops but the metal bashing on flesh was still going, then another maniacal laughter.

He sees the door of a room in the warehouse having a light around it, probably because that’s where the torture is happening. He opens the door and is greeted by a sight he never thought he’d see.

A clown, with green hair and a huge written-grin was holding Robin… Jason by the neck, and was continuously beating him with a crowbar. He wants to go help his friend, he wants to move and cast a spell but he can’t. It’s like as soon as he saw what was happening, his body was frozen in place. _No, this can’t be happening! JASON!_ He desperately tries to yell but there was no voice, nor a muscle movement.

The clown, Joker, lets go of Jason’s neck and he falls limp into the floor. He was still alive as he was still grunting, the Robin uniform torn and bloody in places where it shouldn’t’ve been. The Joker laughs again, he leaves the room and seemingly ignores Tim, it’s like he wasn’t even there as The Joker, nor Jason can see him being present near the doorway.

He hears the door shut, and then hears a ticking sound. Jason was desperately crawling towards the door hoping to escape, but it was too late, Tim can’t help because he somehow can’t move, there was a bomb, counting down it’s final seconds. _Where is Bruce? Dick? Where are they?_

5… He sees the sadness in Jason’s eyes.

4… 3… The amount of pain he was suffering in.

2… 1… The fear of facing his death at a young age and dying… alone.

Tim can’t take it, he closes his eyes and his vision goes white.

~

“JASON!!!” Tim screams as he jolts awake, back in his comfortable bed in his bedroom at Drake Mansion. _It was a nightmare_. That was noting like the nightmares he used to see, _the repeating nightmares of the Flying Graysons falling to their death._ Tim wishes he could get rid of the memory, he wishes that his magic can do something about it but he can’t, he doesn’t want to.

His parents both rush into his room. “What happened Tim? Are you alright?” Jack pulls him in for a hug. The tears that was threatening to come out, pours. His dad rubs comforting gestures on his back.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. We’re here and you’re safe.” His father reassures but the crying wasn’t stopping. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Tim shakes his head but it’s best if he lets this out instead of keeping it for himself.

“Y-You know my best friend Jason right?” His mother nods, “I- I just- I saw him get hit repeatedly in the head with a crowbar, and then left to get b-blown up. Mother I thought it was real! I thought I’m never gonna see Jason again.”

“Don’t worry son that will not happen.” His father tries to reassure.

“H-How c-can you b-be sure about that father?” He was sniffling.

“He has a friend like you. He’s very lucky to have a friend like you. I mean, didn’t you just save him from those bullies at your school? I’m sure your presence being near him will be gladly accepted. Just conceal your helping hand kiddo. And remember, we’re always here to support you alright? Just don’t go too overboard.” Jack kisses his hair.

He lets himself get lulled into sleeping, still cuddling with his dad. It will be Monday tomorrow anyway. He will see Jason again.

~

Tim can’t focus that day, he can’t peel himself to not worry from Jason. Sure, Jason was fucking Robin but who’s to say that there’s no possibility that _that_ won’t happen. Also, it’s only been three days since that ‘accidental’ superstrength that he’s no doubt that Jason told Batman.

His face lights up as he sees his friend approaching.

“Hey there Timbers! How’s your day been?” Jason sits right beside him and he slings his arm around Tim’s shoulder.

 _Don’t fucking blush Tim. Don’t fucking blush._ Tim warns himself. “U-uh. Nothing much. How about you?”

“Well, I think this is a news I should share later. Are you free tonight? T-To stay at the manor I mean.” Jason’s face was tinted slightly pink.

“O-Of course.” Tim mutters, it’s not like he has to do something tonight.

Jason’s face lights up, “Cool! Sushi and Chili dogs then? And I’ll show you the cool video game Bruce bought.” Jason offers.

“That would be lovely Jason.” Tim smiles at him warmly.

“Nice! Also, Bruce wanted to pass the message that the Drake Family is invited to his gala, next week.”

“Are you attending?” Tim reluctantly asks.

“If you are.” Jason sheepishly answers.

“Then I’m attending. I’ll tell father when I meet him later. He’ll be picking me up after school.”

“Alright.” Jason grabs his lunch box, Tim does the same and they eat in silence, albeit keeping their smiles. They part ways and head for class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's too short I'll admit. I just can't think of more to add for some reason. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.


	5. Leaving?!

Tim meets his dad after school with Jason by his side. He grabs Jason’s hand as they rush to the parking lot.

Jack smiles warmly at him. “How’s school?” And opens his arms in for a hug.

Tim takes the hug. “It was alright today. The lessons were fun and interesting.”

“I take it that you won’t be going home with me?” He looks at Jason.

Tim twiddles with his fingers. “I-If it’s not too much trouble-“ Tim wasn’t even finished when Jason intervenes.

“U-Uh, Mr. Drake, would it be alright if Tim slept over?” Jason requests blushing slightly.

Jack ruffles his hair, “Very well then Jason. Mr. Pennyworth is already waiting over there, go ahead. I’ll let Timothy’s mom know that he won’t be going home tonight.”

“Thanks! And- oh before I forgot, you’re invited to Mr. Wayne’s gala next week.” Tim informs.

“Yes, he actually called this morning to let me know. Be careful young lads.” His father waves off and heads for his own car. This time, Jason grabs Tim’s hand and they run to Alfred.

“Good Afternoon young masters. Where do you want to go?” The old butler greets.

“Straight to Wayne Manor Alfie!” Jason boisterously voices.

“Very well Master Jason. If you may, please get in so we can go home early. I believe Master Bruce wanted to speak with you and Master Timothy about something.”

 _Did I do something wrong? Is this about the powers thing? Oh god._ “S-Sure thing!” Tim weakly responds. Jason squeezes his hand. _Oh, he didn’t let go yet?_

“Don’t worry. I’m sure it’s nothing serious. Plus, I’ll be with you remember? Let’s go.” They sit at the back of the car, still clutching each other’s hand.

* * *

Alfred leads them inside, “I believe Master Bruce is inside his study. You may meet him there.” He instructs.

“Alfie, can we please have cookies and drinks at the ready?”

“Of course, Master Jason. I’ll prepare it right away.”

“Thank you Alfred, you’re the best!” Jason cheers.

And with that, they walk over to Bruce’s study.

* * *

Bruce was seated behind his table, going over what seemed like reports of his company’s ordeal.

“Good Afternoon Jason, Tim. I’m glad you decided to come over.”

“T-Thank you Mr. Wayne.” Tim mutters. Although he had powers, a man as big as Bruce could easily scare him. (I mean who wouldn’t be scared.) As if Jason could sense his nervous state, he latches his hand to Tim’s again, giving it a light squeeze.

“Tim, for the last time, it’s Bruce. You’re practically family at this point. Speaking of which, your parents spoke with me just a couple of nights ago…” Tim nods, “I don’t think you know this yet but, your parents made an agreement with me that you’ll be saying here at the manor whenever they’re away on a business trip. Alfred already prepared you your own room in case you decide to stay over. Of course, you can stay whenever you want and not just when your parents leave. You’ll always have a place here.” Bruce smiles warmly at him.

 _Well heck, that was unexpected._ “T-Thank you Mr. Wa- Bruce.”

Then another man walks in, “Don’t worry little Tim, Bruce may look scary but trust me, he isn’t. Make yourself at home Timbo.” The man, who he recognizes as Richard Grayson, pulls him in for an _extremely_ tight hug that he had no doubt dislocated a couple of his bones, and sucked the entire air out of his body.

“Yeah, yeah Dickie stop terrifying my friend.” Jason grabs his hand again. “Let’s go Timmers, I’ll teach you how to play that video game I was talking about earlier.”

Before Tim can protest, he is yet again dragged into Jason’s room. They sat on comfy bean bags and Jason was already starting up what he thought was the console. He handed Tim one controller and he took the other, it was in fact an Xbox one as Tim also had one of these in his home. The title screen for CS:GO pops up. _Wait-_

“Wait did Bruce really buy you a shooting game?” Tim dumbly asks. He knows Bruce’s distaste for guns.

“Well…” Jason scratches the back of his neck, “I didn’t exactly tell him it was a shooting game. Wait- how did you know it was a shooting game? Have you played this before?”

“Yup. I have my own console back home. I play this whenever my mom and dad leave for expeditions. Father was aware that it was a shooting game, Mother on the other hand was quite displeased but she learned to accept it anyway. I have nothing to do at home after school anyways.” _Besides practicing my magic_ was left unsaid.

“Well now, every time you stay here, we can play together!”

“Won’t Mr. Richard be mad though?”

Jason scoffs, “He won’t be. Also, just call him Dick, because he is one.” He laughs.

Tim joins him, “If you say so.” Jason starts up a match and they play almost all evening.

* * *

“Fuck Timbo, don’t be offended but I didn’t expect you to be this good. We won the game and you finished with a fuck ton of kills.” Jason says, appalled.

Tim smirks knowingly, “What can I say? Maybe you should work on your aim.” He teases and boops Jason on the nose.

“Hey! I’m working on it!” Jason smacks him playfully.

Tim takes a sip of the coffee Alfred left them a couple of hours ago, when he remembered something Jason said earlier when he invited him over, “Hold up, didn’t you tell me that you were gonna say something else to me?”

“Yeah, about that… I actually found my birth mother.”

Tim knew that Jason was adopted from the streets from the custody of Catherine Todd who actually died prior to Jason meeting Batman but he actually thought that she was Jason’s mother.

“That’s great news! Where is she residing then?” Tim inquires even though this is a private matter.

“After quite sometime of searching with Bruce, we actually found out that she was living at a small city in Ethiopia. As of now, we’re trying to get a hold of her.”

“This means that you’ll be leaving then?” Tim’s voice gets saddened.

“Ey, don’t worry, it’ll only be for a few weeks and I’ll be back. I won’t be leaving for awhile anyway so we still have time to hang out.”

Tim remembers the nightmare he had last night. _Hopefully this isn’t what I think it is_. “Okay then.”

“How about we play another round and then call in the night to sleep?”

“Sure.” Was all Tim could answer.

“I’ll just get more snacks for us. Be right back!” Jason throws the controller a little too high, boy those are expensive.

“ _Etativel”_ He chants just before the controller hit the ground. Thank god Jason wasn’t looking.

“Uh did you say something Tim?”

Tim shrugs, “Uhm… no? Go ahead and take the snacks I’ll get the lobby ready for another game.”

“Alright.” Jason turns his back again.

_Phew, that was a close one._

* * *

Dick goes to Jason’s room, he hears the sound of the console and he assumes that Jason and Tim were still playing. It was 10 PM, and it isn’t their patrol day, so he would see why Jason would want to stay up late, but he has school tomorrow and so does Tim. He opens the door slowly and is greeted by the look of awe.

Tim was resting his head on Jason’s shoulder barely clutching on the controller. Jason was also sleeping and his controller was already on the ground. Dick smiles and goes to the pair.

He lifts them both up, and set them on the bed. He tucked them under the blankets and gave them both a goodnight kiss. He turns off the console and the lights of the room. He takes the dirty dishes to the kitchen.

He meets Alfred and Bruce on the hallway, probably about to tell the boys to sleep.

“Where did you go Dick?”

“The boys are asleep Bruce and Alfie, here are the dishes they used.” Bruce nods, trusting his first son’s words.

“Thank you very much Master Richard.”

“It’s no problem Alfred.” Dick heads for his old room.

* * *

Tim gets awakened by the constant air coming from someone that’s warmly pressed behind his back and the noise of the freaking alarm clock. He moves and the figure behind him groans. Where was he? He tries to move again but it’s difficult because he had a hand hugging his stomach.

“Sleep Timmers.” _Oh, right I was with Jason last night._

“No Jason it’s 6 am we need to go to school-“ his lecture gets interrupted by faint constant knocks at the door.

“Boys! Time to wake up, you need to go to school!” He hears Dick’s voice through the door.

He hears Jason groan again, “Fine we’re up!” Tim chuckles.

“Hurry, Alfred made pancakes for breakfast!!” Dick teases as his voice fades toward the hallway.

They part ways after school with their hugs and goodbyes, Tim goes with his dad.

“Good Afternoon father.”

“Well, a good afternoon to you too Timothy. Your mother and I have news for you later when we get home and…” His dad pauses, Tim doesn’t miss the smirk his dad was sporting from the driver’s seat. “Did you have fun with Jason last night?”

“Y-Yeah I guess? We played video games last night.”

Jack smiles, this was the kind of childhood he wants Tim to experience.

* * *

When they got to the mansion, he went straight for his room and did his remaining homework. Then he took a short bath and went downstairs for dinner, where he meets his mother already waiting for him.

“I see you’ve made it home Timothy, Good Evening. How’s last night?” Janet queries as she stands up and gives Tim a kiss on the forehead.

“Good Evening Mother. Last night was fun, worry not because I slept quite well.” Tim assures his mother.

“That’s good to know.” The maids serve their meals and they eat in silence for a bit.

Janet was the first to speak, “Meet me at the library after this dinner.” Janet sternly orders. Tim shudders a bit as he hasn’t heard that voice for quite some time. _Must be something really urgent._ Tim thinks to himself. He continues to eat his dinner to see what the fuss was all about.

* * *

After eating, Tim follows his dad toward the library he tried out the spell stones on. His mother was already waiting for them at the highest floor. It’s no trouble going there as he has mastered the levitation spell that he’s been using quite frequently.

“I believe your father has already told you this, but we’re leaving for Anodyne, probably after Mr. Wayne’s gala. I think he’s already told you about the arrangements we’ve made with him.”

Tim remembers what Bruce told him, “I’ll be staying with them for the moments that you are gone.” Tim mutters.

“Yes, we’re setting him as your temporary guardian, as we are not much aware for how long we’ll be gone to help our planet.” Janet sees Tim’s face, “Dear son don’t worry. We aren’t mad at you. Me and your father has a prophecy to fulfill back at our home planet. Fear not as we will not lose contact with each other. You’ll be able to speak with me once you release the fullest potential of your power. You’ll be able to communicate with me and when that happens,” Janet clutches Tim’s hands, “We’ll be coming back to earth bearing gifts and potentially bring you back with us. Of course, you’ll always have the choice about that matter. At the time that we are gone, go to my closet and grab the purple box from the cabinet with the full-length mirror, some of the things in there might serve you purpose and perhaps help you upon mastering your magic while we’re gone.

“Feel free to use everything in the house at your disposal, you can even use this as your training grounds. As I believe the bats won’t be happy about the fact that you’re wielding magic inside Wayne Manor.” Janet smiles, a _genuine smile_ and Tim can see his mother shed a tear, something he _never_ thought he’d see. She always had a cold exterior and barely showed a gentle and soft side.

“Just remember son, use your power wisely. Be careful around other people and stay away from danger alright?” Their conversation ends with them just embracing each other.

 _I’m sure gonna miss this._ Tim subconsciously thinks.

“Don’t worry, we’re gonna miss you so much too Timothy.” Tim’s eyes widened at his mother’s words.

“What? Anodites can telepathically talk to each other. I’m gonna make sure you’ll learn a ton more spells like this before we leave.” Janet promises. “I’m sure Batman will protect you. If not, when we get back, I’ll smack Mr. Wayne’s face.” Janet jokes.

“WAIT! You know?!” Tim is baffled.

“Of course, again Timothy, telepathically communicating involves mind reading. I mean, it wasn’t really that hard to put the clues together, and after seeing your obsession with Jason’s Robin identity.” Janet boops Tim’s nose.

“Oh my go- stop!” Tim blushes profusely. _And here I thought I hid them well._

“I don’t think ‘under your bed’ was a really good place to hide such things but very well, I’ll quit the teasing. Go head down and get some rest your father and I will talk amongst other things.” Tim nods and turns on his heel, leaving his parents to talk.

“Etativel” He flies and glides to the ground. He heads for his room but doesn’t sleep just yet as he takes a gander at the spell book and reads it until his eyes shut, hopefully learning a few more spells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, at this universe I made CS:GO and Xbox exist I just can't think of other games to put here. I wanted to name it Batbox but that sounded waaaay to cringey and weird. Also, I'll be putting some of the spells' translation down here so it won't be too confusing to read and without the need of any of y'all to decipher it. :)
> 
> Etativel=Levitate


	6. Worry

Tim groans as he fires another arrow. “Mother! Why do I have to learn archery? I can manage with close combat, and magic.” Tim tries to bargain.

Janet scoffs, “It’s better if you are best at a majority of your weapons. It won’t hurt to put a bow to your arsenal. Plus, you already do better with your throwing daggers and your long stick of metal-“

“Bo-staff.” Tim corrects. Jack chuckles.

“Yes yes. Now hurry up and hit the middle of the target and I’ll teach you how to enchant your arrows.”

_At least I’m getting something useful about these arrows. I’m bad at aiming though._

“Hold the bow and arrow up with a straight back, wind it back with your elbow flat, and then wipe.” Janet instructs once more.

Tim does as his mother instructs and he closes his eyes. _Release_ , the arrow flies and hits the middle of the target.

His mother claps and he rolls his eyes, “Took you long enough.” She teases.

Janet picks up an arrow, “This is the same as your father uses, he isn’t an anodite but the bow he uses is imbued with elemental magic. He has an aptitude for quite the number of elements too, but unlike you he doesn’t have it all.”

Tim enjoys the praise.

“Enchanting a weapon is quite easy. You just do it like how you make an object float with null magic, focus to it and mutter the spell. The arrow behaves differently depending on what element the bow is enchanted with. For example, Light enchant will make the arrows blind a person upon contact with the tip, Fire enchant will make the arrows burst, Wind makes the arrows fly faster, Water makes the target wet, Dark does the same as light but could pass through walls with the right amount of focus. You get the idea. However, you can also mix two magics to make a mutation of that magic, thus making the arrow have a stronger spell.” Janet explains and picks up a regular wooden bow.

“ _Emoc htrof eriF: Sselb yht nopaew htiw ruoy gninrub cigam”_ his mother chants, the bow sets aflame but it doesn’t burn down like he theorized. Janet holds it directly at the limbs.

“Doesn’t it burn you?” Tim asks.

“No it doesn’t. The weapon’s appearance doesn’t affect the enchanter. How are you supposed to use it if it hurts you then?” _Right, that makes a lot of sense now actually._

Janet rolls her eyes, she picks up a regular arrow and slides it at arrow rest, she grabs the grip of the bow ~~that is also currently on fire~~ , and pulls the arrow back, she releases and Tim’s mouth hangs open as he sees the tip of the arrow lighting up on fire as it traverses the air, it hits the target and it explodes, completely obliterating the wooden practice tool.

“That’s amazing.”

Jack scoffs, of course the bastard also wants to show off.

Jack takes off his bracelet and throws it in the air, white smoke poofs around it and it falls as a bow. _Oh, it’s concealed as an everyday object, maybe I should do that with my bow too, and my bo-staff._

“Lightning.” His dad simply mentions and the bow glows and changes it’s colors to what seemed like light blue. Jack takes an arrow and fires it. Another target dummy gets obliterated as it gets stricken by lightning albeit being inside the mansion.

_Let’s see, what would be an interesting element to practice with._

“I’ll go with Water.” Tim grabs the bow and focuses his mana through it, “Emoc htrof retaw: sselb ym ym- wob htiw ruoy cigam?” Tim reluctantly chants, he’s still getting used to the pronouncing spells backwards thingy. Tim gets started as he feels the weapon fully turn liquid, and yet he can still hold it, it’s like solid water but it isn’t ice, his hand feels wet but when he sets it down, it’s dry again. _This doesn’t make any sense no matter what angle I look at it._ Then again, the things he’s experiencing doesn’t make sense at all.

“Well done, you’ll get used to the feeling of the weapon don’t worry. Now take an arrow and try it out.”

Tim does as instructed, he slides the arrow to the arrow rest and holds onto the grip, he aims and fires. The arrow flies normally but the tail has water particles, it hits the target and it splashes with water.

 _Pretty useless if it’s just water alone._ Tim thinks to himself.

“Good job son. If you want your bow and arrows to be concealed, you can use null magic to enchant the weapon to be transformed into a small object by a hand gesture like a snap or a clap.” Jack snaps his fingers and the bow transforms into a not-so-harmful looking bracelet. Tim easily mimics the action and programs it to a snap of a finger, instead of a bracelet, it’s a ring. He makes his Bo-staff like this too, turning it into a obscene looking chain necklace.

“Okay, that’s enough training for one day, you may now rest. You wouldn’t want to tire yourself out too much or else you won’t have any energy left for the gala tomorrow.”

 _Oh right, tomorrow evening is when the gala is taking place._ It was also time for his parents to leave. _Oh._ This was the _last_ of their training day and Tim’s on his own.

He paces to his room and lies on his bed, deep thoughts and doubts come to his mind as he stares toward the ceiling. _Will I lose control? Am I gonna explode? Am I gonna be a freak? Will Mr. Way- Bruce think I’m a freak? Will JASON think I’m a freak? What will happen?_

He so desperately wants to tell Jason what was happening with him, but his mother told him to not tell them. _I’m smart and I’ll figure this out. If I figured out Batman’s identity surely I can handle this stuff right? Right? Yeah, I can handle this._ Tim motivates himself. He stops his brain working out too much and he closes his eyes while thinking about how the gala would go with Jason. A moment later and he’s fast asleep.

* * *

“You’ve been awfully quiet there Timbers, you’re kinda starting to scare me. Hello? Earth to Tim Drake, do you copy?” Jason waves a hand in front of his face.

“Oh- right. S-sorry.” He sighs, “I was just um… thinking about- about some stuff.”

Jason just nods, he knows when to not push harder if the person _obviously_ doesn’t want to share even further.

“Yeah, that’s alright.”

Tim can’t help but ask, “How about you? Aren’t you thinking about stuff too? I mean, you are meeting your birthmother after all.”

Jason looks up at the sky, “I honestly don’t know if I should meet her. I mean- I already have a family here, Bruce, Dick, you.” Tim’s heart clenches at Jason’s words. “Maybe there was a reason why I got separated to her, maybe she didn’t want me at all... Then again, my dad’s an asshole and Catherine was an amazing mother. Shame that the disease she carried didn’t give a single fuck about how much love she had for me and Willis.”

Tim was so sorry for Jason but he doesn’t want to say that. He knows that Jason doesn’t like pity. “Well, everything has a reason and/or for happening. Maybe that’s why you’re meeting your mother. Will it help if we talk about what you’re thinking then?”

Jason smiles, “This is why I don’t regret coming to these galas.” Tim flushes at Jason’s word. “I just can’t help but feel an odd hunch that something bad might happen not only to me, but to my potential mother too. I had this sort of… nightmare? I don’t know, of a bomb that’s in front of me and about to explode.” Tim flinches at that because he also had the same dream.

_He hears the door shut, and then hears a ticking sound. Jason was desperately crawling towards the door hoping to escape, but it was too late, Tim can’t help because he somehow can’t move, there was a bomb, counting down it’s final seconds. Where is Bruce? Dick? Where are they?_

_5… He sees the sadness in Jason’s eyes._

_4… 3… The amount of pain he was suffering in._

_2… 1… The fear of facing his death at a young age and dying… alone._

_Tim can’t take it, he closes his eyes and his vision goes white._

“Thoughts?” Jason stops his flashback.

“Well, nightmares are caused by something traumatic that actually happened or something that you’re subconsciously having an anxiety with. I personally have one of these…” _Oops I shouldn’t tell him about the flying Graysons._

Jason hesitates but asks, “Would you- would you like to talk about it?”

Tim shakes his head, that was a few years ago and yet he can’t get the screams of the Graysons while falling down and Richard’s muffled sobs.

“Okay. Want to go inside actually? Grab a table and I’ll get us some food.” Jason offers.

Tim smiles, “Sure.”

“Sushi and drinks coming right up.” Tim rolls his eyes.

* * *

A few hours after the Gala and they arrive home. They’ve been talking at the dining table for a while now and Tim’s full on sobbing.

“I’m very sorry son.” His father mutters while hugging him and his mother.

“We have to do this. Fret not as we will keep our promise of returning to you when you are of age. By then, I expect you to have won the smaller bat’s heart alright?” Janet chuckles. “Before we leave. I would like to show you something.” His mother takes his hand and leads him to the study once again, they all fly to the top.

“Ready?” Tim just nods.

Janet’s eyes glow furiously, same as how Tim’s glowed when he first released his magical energy. Then her mother’s body transforms into something he didn’t at all expect. Her skin turned a bright pink, her eyes’ pupils were not visible and remained glowing, her hair didn’t have strands but was a brighter glowing shade of pink and it was moving as if it had a life of it’s own, her body was also now glowing. It almost looks like she became an embodiment of light.

“This, right here, is my Anodite form.” Tim looks appalled. “My humanoid body is just a disguise. This is what it means to be an Anodite. We don’t age unlike mortals, we don’t die unlike mortals. We manipulate and control mana, henceforth making us one of the strongest beings in this planet.” Her body glows down and her hair turns back, she was back to her _humanoid_ form. Her clothes didn’t disintegrate but it remained the same when she came back.

“You will get that form to force come out at a certain age. After then, you’ll be able to change back to whichever form with control. At the age range of 15-18, your magic will become so strong that you won’t be able to control its amounts therefore, making that form come out.”

Tim’s still processing the whole information. “Don’t worry son. After a few minutes of being in that, it dies down and you will come back to your human form. Also, it will destroy your clothes the first time.”

“You really didn’t have to point that out father.” _Imagine transforming in public._ Tim gags.

“With that said, after transforming a first time, you will then be able to come back to your human form and vice versa whenever you want or please. That will also be the moment where you will be able to communicate with me again.” Janet smiles at him. “You’ve already learnt so much and did so much with your magic that it still amazes me. Mind you, I was only able to cast spells when my form came out and I grew on Anodyne. It’s appalling but not unwelcome. It takes about 70 years for us to fully master our magic.” Janet hugs him.

“With that said, I wish you the best of luck. I will miss you darling.”

“I will miss you guys too.” Tim admits because he definitely will.

“Remember the box alright kiddo?” Tim nods and pulls them both for a group hug.

Janet smiles at him again and turns, “We need to leave Jack.”

Jack nods and lets go of Tim.

Jack holds Janet’s hand and they zoom to the window, Janet glows looking like a meteor. Tim hopes to see them soon again. Till then, Bruce isn’t scheduled to pick him up until tomorrow morning. He still has time to cry himself to sleep. He goes straight to his mother’s closet and takes the purple box he was instructed to get. He goes to his room, sits to his bed, and lets the tears roll down.

* * *

_Tim,_

_I know I wasn’t the best maternal figure to you. I wasn’t the perfect mother that you expected. I wasn’t the most supportive nor tolerable between us both. I know I made a lot of mistakes to you and I messed up a lot. But know this, whatever decision you make, or path you take I will always support it. I didn’t just have you to be a perfect heir, and I’m very sorry I made you think that. I love you Timothy, alright? It’s actually sad that I can only say it to this letter because I never had the time to actually talk to you or become a real mother. Hopefully in the future, when me, you, and your father reunite, I will show you that I’ve changed and I will try to be a better mother figure to you._

_With Regards:_

_Mother._

Tim would’ve said yes to all of those bad things that were said because he experienced those. But given the way they all acted and cared for him over the last few months, Tim would have to disagree. He would still be a lost sheep or a deer in the headlights if both of them didn’t teach their ways.

_Son,_

_I know that you have definitely and most definitely had negative resentments toward me, with us being away too much, never actually having a conversation with you, leaving you alone in this empty mansion, yes I would understand why. The first thing I want to say would be that I’m sorry. I lacked the affection and the action of being a father to you. Being a paternal figure to you. I’m sorry that you didn’t get the supportive and caring parents like every child should have. I’m very sorry that you’ve felt neglected due to our actions. You were a child for god’s sake! And you were fighting your own monsters ever since that night with the Flying Graysons. The second thing I wanna say is that I love you and will support you. I don’t show it often but I do support any of your decisions, I will be always here for you and I will always support you. Again, I love you and sorry for acting like a poorly endowed slime ball to you._

_Father._

The tears have now fallen down their gates and he was now crying hard. He clutches both the letters and looks at the pictures it came with inside the box. It was all of them three. He holds the box and lies down and preparing to cry himself to sleep. He looks at the ceiling even though the sky isn’t visible muttering, “I love you guys too…”

* * *

It was 9 am now, he woke up early to squeeze in some practice and then he packed up, took a bath, and rested a little bit. It was 12 noon when he hears a faint knock at their door. He has to answer it himself now because his parents decided to make them all (the maids) resign but gave them quite the amounts of money to help them start. Even Mrs. Mac left, he was also upset about that because that lady acted like a second mother to him. Then again, nothing could be permanent in life so there’s that. No hour has passed that day of Tim not thinking about his parents, during packing, he even shed some tears cause he packed up the photos he found in the box.

He opens the door and is greeted by a smiling Bruce Wayne and a grinning Richard Grayson.

“Are you ready to go Timothy?” Tim nods sheepishly, he can tell that they’ve noticed that he cried because their smiles changed into looks of pity.

Dick pulls him into a limb-breaking hug. “It’ll be alright Timmy! Don’t cry.” Dick rubs soothing touches to his back. “If it makes you happy, Jay is very excited with you moving in with us.”

Tim smiles at that, sure, his parents left but it’s about time to open another chapter in his life. He shouldn’t spend most of his time moping around. After all, Janet did promise that she and Jack will come back to earth at Tim’s changing phase.

Dick smiles back at him, “Now that’s the smile I like to see. C’mon, Alfred made lunch waiting for us when we arrive.” Dick lets go, grabs his luggage and takes them to the car.

Tim looks at Bruce, “Uhm… B-Bruce?” He nervously calls.

Bruce’s eyebrow raises, “Yes, Timothy?”

Tim twiddles with his fingers, “W-will it be okay if uhm… I still come here once in a while? I don’t wanna leave this home unattended.” Tim requests.

“I don’t see any problem with that. Feel free to do so, I don’t want you to be locked away from somewhere you grew up in. It will take time to get used to live with us but it’ll be alright. I promise.” Bruce ruffles his hair. “Now, how about we follow Dick and head for Wayne Manor, so we can help you get settled in your new room, and I’m sure Jason’s growing bored now.” Bruce offers his hand.

Which Tim gladly takes, they walk to the car and he enters in the backseat where Dick was already waiting for him. The rest of the trip is him getting his bones broken either figuratively or literally by Dick’s octopi hug.

* * *

Tim was greeted at Wayne Manor with an ecstatic Jason. He gave Tim a tour of Wayne Manor because he will be living here for quite some time. Of course, he knew some of the rooms but Jason gave him a full tour, except the batcave. Tim knew where it was located though, but Jason doesn’t have to know that.

After he promised that he will play with Jason in the afternoon, his friend left him alone, it was his time to fix his room for his liking. It was hella fast fixing and rearranging with magic but… not after an hour of unpacking and arranging, Jason barges in.

“Yo, Alfred said you’re arranging your room, uhh- do you need any help?” Jason offers.

Tim wouldn’t want Jason or _anyone_ to find his night stalking photos here. So he, shakes his head and smiles at him.

“If you say so, will it be alright if I stay here then? I’m getting kinda bored in the library. I won’t be an obstruction I promise!”

“It will be much boring in here but if you’re alright with it.” _Welp, magic is out of the list._

Jason furrows his brows, “It won’t be if we just keep talking.”

“Well, what do you wanna talk about?”

Jason hums and lights up when an idea pops in his head. “Let’s start at hobbies then. What are/is your hobbies?”

“Uhh- Let’s see… well, there’s playing a piano, playing video games, photography, archery, reading and watching movies.”

“Wow you have a lot, and you do archery too? Mine’s pretty boring, hand to hand combat, playing a guitar, video games, and yeah, movies and reading.”

“That’s not too boring.”

“I’m glad you think so. Your turn to ask.”

Tim thinks of a question. “Who is/are your favorite superheroes?”

“Ooh this one is hard. Wonder Woman, and Superman.”

“Cool.” Tim drops the stack of photos that he was holding as he tripped on a box. _Oh no._

Jason stands up to help Tim but sees the photos. “NO! Don’t look at those.” Tim tries but fails as Jason’s mouth hangs open and he picks up some photos of Batman and Robin, and probably some of his.

“I take it that your favorites are Robin and Batman?”

“I swear to god Jason if you tease me about that stuff I’m ignoring you for the rest of my life, even if it means moving out.” Tim feels his face heat up. “And yes, didn’t I tell you before, Batman and Robin are my heros”

His blush slightly lowers as he sees the pink face Jason was also sporting.

“No worries here Timbo. These are so good. Did you take these yourself?”

Tim nods and Jason’s eyes widened.

“Wait, so you’re telling me that you’re following us-“ Jason slips and catches himself, “them! Yeah them! At night? On the rooftops?”

“Well, yeah…” _There’s no denying it Tim._

“Do you know how dangerous that is? Oh my goodness.”

“Well, it’s not like anything has happened to me and I’ve been doing it since I was nine. Plus it’s not affecting anyone.”

Jason gasps, “What do you mean it’s not affecting anyone? Hearing that already worries me.”

Tim rolls his eyes. “I appreciate your worry Jason but it’s been quite some time since I went night shooting and stalking. Plus, I won’t be leaving anytime soon cause I have to get settled remember?” Tim reminds him.

Jason sighs, “Alright fine. I’ll drop the subject. When I get back from my trip I’m totally keeping an eye on you.” Jason does the eye to eye gesture.

“Whatever you say. Not to change the subject or anything but when is your trip?”

“Okay, first of all Rude, after my warm welcome you already want to get rid of me?” Jason pouts.

“No silly. I didn’t mean to put it like that. I was just curious so I’ll like… know when you’ll be back I guess?” Tim tries to backpedal because that sounded creepy AF.

“Okay, chill I was just messing with you. That was real sweet Timbo. As for the question though, probably in the next few days because we don’t have school for the two weeks or so.”

 _Oh, right. It was the school holiday for two weeks._ _I have a lot of time to practice! Nice!_

Jason notices Tim’s quietness, “You alright there Timmy? You’re spacing out again.”

“Oh yeah, sorry. I’m almost done. I’ll finish it quick so we can get the hell outta here.”

“Why are you still hiding something?” Jason teases.

“No I just don’t want you to find something incriminating hidden in my stuff. People want privacy Jason.”

“Why? Are there more Robin photos in there?” he makes grabby hands for Tim’s camera bag.

Tim grabs it, glaring at Jason. “Like I said, privacy.”

Jason groans, “You’re no fun.”

Tim rolls his eyes, “You’ll be taking that back when I carry you in CS:GO again.”

“HEY! I’ve been practicing and I’d like to say that I improved actually.”

Tim chuckles. “Sure.”

A few more minutes and Tim’s done keeping and fixing up his stuff. They get out of the room and immediately headed to Jason’s room. They play games all night until Jason needed to sleep. Tim heads to his room and lays down on his bed. He takes his camera and scrolls through all of the photos he took. It’s nice to reminisce and look at the photos after quite a long time. It eases the little sadness left in him, instead of clutching the letters, he just keeps in his mind that his parents will come back to him, sometime in the future. He closes his eyes and in no time, he’s fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I forgot the translations but here they are:
> 
> Emoc htrof retaw: sselb ym ym- wob htiw ruoy cigam? = Come forth Water: Bless my- my bow with your magic?
> 
> emoc htrof eriF: Sselb yht nopaew htiw ruoy gninrub cigam = Come forth Fire: Bless thy weapon with your burning magic


	7. Gut Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long ass one omg. I'm gonna figure out how to add some pictures here so I can share how I visualize some of this. Also, I'm bad at writing action things so yeah, this might also be hella cringey just like the last ones but I'll rewrite it someday if I see it like utter disgust again. Translations are at the end :P (Also, pardon for the bad drawing. It's probably cringe but it's the best I can do lmao since I'm still new to digital art.)

And of course, the day came. Jason had to leave for a trip that might last the entire holiday. It’s alright, at least he has a lot of time to practice. Most of his days at the manor were just occupied by him and Jason, sometimes Dick, playing video games, reading, and watching movies. It was fun, it’s nice to have new experiences every once in a while, Dick was such a nice person and actually treats him like a brother, he kept surrounding Tim with hugs and often getting drowned in blankets or in the clothes of either his or Jason’s claiming that he is so cute in it, which never fails to make Tim blush.

Dick also had to leave back to what he thinks is the Titans. They’re still not aware that Tim knows about their alternate identities, which Tim really is pleased about. Boy was it easy to lie against the goddamn Batman. The questions would come up like, “why are you outside at that time of the night”, “aren’t your parents worried?”, and constant “it’s dangerous and you shall not do it again.” But it’s alright cause he isn’t planning to come back to those habits anytime soon. Which leads him to the present time.

He’s back at Drake Mansion practicing inside the giant study. Bruce offered to come with him but Tim was aware of how much he’s busy, he just brushed him off by saying that he needed some time alone, to which the man acknowledged. He is well aware of how Tim is still grieving for his parents’ departure. He did take the offer of Alfred taking him there and picking him up later on, he didn’t want to raise any suspicion. Right now, he’s practicing some spells, talking to himself like he freakin’ lost it. He aims for the target dummy once more, casting the spell he’s failed to summon like ten times now.

“Bmotne!” He speaks forth, ice surrounds his target practice but it’s no use as that’s all it does.

“IT’s just one word and yet I’m struggling to cast it.” He pulls on his hair.

“Maybe I can take a look on these books in case it will help solve my problems.” He settles for that and aims for the top most shelf.

“Etativel”

He scrolls through the pages of the books until he finds what he was looking for.

_It is easy to struggle with a spell even though you have the aptitude or the magic to cast it. But, saying the spell or the chant isn’t always gonna work, try picturing what your spell is supposed to look like, think of how it will work against your target._

Tim flies down with the book and pictures the spell’s description.

 **_ENTOMB_ ** _= **BMOTNE  
APTITUDES: WATER AND WIND**_

 _Chanting this spell allows the caster to encase the target in a maiden of true ice. It is only upon their decision to remove or melt such creation._

“Mother said that I excel the most in ice magic, given that water and wind are my strongest aptitudes. But this is honestly a really powerful spell. Maybe that’s why I’m messing it up. I’m just not picturing the maiden part. Like an iron maiden?” He talks to himself. He groans, “This would be a lot easier with mother and father by my side.” He relives the past memories of them training. He waves it off and starts to think.

He pictures an iron maiden, but made of dark ice, then it closes and freezes over. He begins to chant, “Bmotne!”

The ground below the dummy glows and two big chunks of dark blue ice erected from the ground beside the target, then it closes rapidly and freezes.

His face stretches into a smile that hurts his cheeks. He got it to work, alone, with no assistance from anyone, well, apart from the books but you get the idea. “This would really work with the other spell I’m working on learning.”

All of the spells he found were Water and Wind related and there’s a thick page dedicated for Ice magic and he’s determined to learn all of it. After that, he’s decided he wants to learn more about Earth and Fire, together it makes Magma which is what Tim’s going for next.

**_FREEZE THY GROUND TO SLATE=EZEERF YHT DNUORG OT ETALS_ **

_This chant freezes the ground into a slippery slate of ice, with the flick of a wrist it can also grow spikes of ice._

Tim already imaged how the spell would function, it would be to his convenience or the demise of a potential target. He has trouble pronouncing it though. “Ezeerf Yht Dnuorg Ot- Ot E-ETALS?” He questionably mutters.

His hands feel the chill and when he aims it forward, the tile ground gets covered with ice. He makes a run and jump, he glides through the ice which is continuing to extend as it follows his hands, he flicks his wrist and the spikes form into some sort of ramp that he redirects to the target dummy, “Bmotne!” He aims his hands and the spell was a success, but the room was a big mess.

He scrambles for the book, hopefully it has something to reverse the spell.

_Like every other spell, this has a counter to it or a chant that would make it deactivate. Simple words like “Eradico.” Or “Rebverto Meus Avs Mihi!” will do the trick._

_Eradico-Destroy_

_Rebverto -Reverses the Spell_

Tim is happy to see that it isn’t yet again, another reverse word and it was quite easy to pronounce.

“Eradico!” He yells and points his hands at the ice that’s surrounding the room, a few seconds later, the ice melts but leaves little to no puddle of water, which was quite the strange one.

He hears Alfred’s car scurry to a stop and he packs up a few spell books. He heads outside, smiling to the butler.

“I believe you are hungry Master Timothy. I’ll be bringing you back to the manor the instant that you please.”

“It’s fine Alfred, I’m ready to go anyway, thanks for picking me up by the way.” He thanks.

“It’s no trouble at all.” He slides in the backseat, feeling a bit empty as there was no Jason who would talk to him here or wait for him back at the manor anytime soon. He feels this slight twinge in his stomach, and then he recalls his dream. Jason’s sad face, alone and hurt. Getting ready to get blown up by some clown who he later found out was the Joker, who was apparently also Bruce’s long-time nemesis in his nightly battles. _Hopefully Jason’s alright._

He’ll question Bruce about this matter later. Bruce came with him but he left immediately as they reunited because he has work to fulfill back in Gotham.

Tim brushes off the thought as they head for the manor.

* * *

They were now at the table, eating what Alfred has prepared for them when he decides to roll the question.

“How is Jason doing there?”

Bruce stops chewing and looks at him before he speaks, “He called earlier this morning and said that he’s been doing fine.” Bruce can see the glint of worry on Tim’s eyes. “Don’t worry about it Timothy. Jason will be back in a matter of a week. I’m sure his mother will take great care of him at his days there.” Bruce reassures which removes some of the tension Tim was feeling.

It only took a few days for Tim to warm up to Bruce. After a week of staying at the manor, he now treats Bruce as his second father.

Tim feels the twinge again and he remembers his nightmare. He silently groans which Bruce still managed to pick up, “Are you alright there Tim?” said man inquires.

“Yes, don’t worry about me Bruce I’m fine. Just need to take a nap.” He wavers off.

“Very well. After lunch you may head up to your room and rest.” Bruce gets back to eating. Tim just responds with a nod.

* * *

Tim jolts awake yelling Jason’s name as he had the same nightmare.

Bruce comes barging in, still in his civilian clothes, “What’s the matter Tim? Are you hurt? I heard you yell.” Bruce comes up and checks him for any sign of damage.

Tim tentatively nods, “No I’m fine. Just had a nightmare.” Bruce leans in and hugs him. Tim returns it, feeling safe in Bruce’s arms.

A moment later, Bruce pulls and looks at Tim, “Do you wanna- wanna talk about it?”

Tim shakes his head, he’d rather not.

Bruce nods, “Alright, I respect that. Dinner is in a few minutes, I’ll see you there?”

Tim nods, “Yes, I’ll be down. I just need to wash my face.” The man turns to leave the room, making Tim release a relieved sigh. He holds onto his head, “It’s a bad idea napping.”

He heads for the bathroom in his room and washes his face, he gets awakened slightly. He looks at himself at the mirror, like he did a few months ago, when he released his inner energy.

“I shouldn’t think about that. Jason is fine. He’s gonna come back here in a few days and I’ll see him here all safe and sound. Stop worrying yourself Tim, collect yourself.” He scolds his own image at the mirror. “Jason’s safe. Jason’s safe.” He reassures himself.

* * *

“I fucking trusted you!” Jason yells breathlessly. Sheila can’t even look at him in the eye. He’s sure his mother is guilty for it as well. “I trusted you and you sold me to the Joker!” He yells again, he wants to dart forward and get out but he can’t as the person holding him in the back was holding him firmly.

“I lied.” His _mother_ smugly says before facing the Joker. He takes the gun Joker was offering and points it at Jason. _It’s a tranquilizing gun!_ It fires off, hitting his exposed thigh, _Should’ve worn pants goddamnit._

“You trusted the wrong people kid.” He hears his holder say before he falls into a hopeless limp.

* * *

“What are you gonna do with him?” Sheila asks Joker who was laughing maniacally at his son down on the ground. On one hand, she feels guilty about this, but she’s got no choice. It was also a big revelation to her that her son was indeed Robin.

“Something I’ve been wanting to do for a while.” The clown brings out a crowbar. Sheila gets the hint and she backs off slightly. She can’t keep her goddamn mouth shut, as she is hoping that _he_ will be off her tracks.

“I’m not gonna get any recognition from this at all huh?”

The Joker looks at her, smirking, and then his face stretches into that grin that even _she_ dreads to see. “None, whatsoever.” Then he feels her lower back slightly limping. She got dosed too, she falters to the ground joining her son. This was a bad idea.

“I’m sorry Jason.” She mutters before she too, is enveloped into an artificial sleep.

* * *

Tim awakens for the third time that night.

 _I just need to know if Jason’s alright._ He knows Batman is out now, he isn’t at the manor to interrupt him if he’s leaving at the front door.

He goes for the kitchen first as he needs a glass of water. _Follow my tracker, check on Jason, then go home._ An easy plan.

“What are you doing here this late Master Timothy?” _Shit! I totally forgot about Alfred_.

“Just needed some w-water.” He mutters. “Where’s Bruce?”

The face of the butler twists into something that looks sad and just makes Tim want to go forward and hug him.

“He believes Master Jason was in need of assistance.”

Tim’s eyes widen in shock, “What do you mean exactly?” He asks.

Alfred cocks an eyebrow, “Don’t lie at me Master Timothy. I know you are very much aware of the whole family’s identity at this point.”

Tim gasps, “But how?” He can’t help but ask.

“You’re really sure you kept everything secret tucked under your bed?”

Tim blushes, _But I was sure nobody would find all that stuff!_

“I stumbled upon your room and saw a journal lying _carelessly_ at the ground. To my curiosity I picked it up and read some of the pages. If I may say so, you are a very smart child, yet you appear so innocent.” Alfred reaches for his hand, “Fear not as I have not told Master Jason nor Master Bruce about your other secrets.” Tim smiles as knows what Alfred is talking about, he’s so glad that the butler understood and didn’t go running to Bruce so they can get rid of him. So he decides to ask the question now as there are no secrets left to keep.

“What happened with Jason?”

“Master Jason’s tracker in his Robin costume went off a few hours ago, it therefore signals that he might be in imminent danger, or it was purposefully destroyed. Master Bruce went after it immediately.” The butler informs.

Tim can’t keep this longer, what if Jason really was in danger? What if he gets hurt or -or worse, what if he- he dies? Tim can’t let that happen. “Where are they?”

Alfred doesn’t question nor worry so he just gives Tim the address. “They’re inside some kind of warehouse in Lebanon.” (I don’t know the exact location oof) Tim just wants to confirm that his magic didn’t accidentally mark the wrong target. He channels his will and feels the connection. He makes a running stance but Alfred touches his shoulder.

“Do keep yourself safe Master Timothy. Bring Master Jason back here.” The butler pulls him into a hug again which Tim accepts. He nods and leaps into the window.

“Etativel.” As he flies in the air, he tries to remember the spell he memorized a few days ago, just in case this indeed happens. He stills himself in the air and mumbles the words slowly, “Eht seye fo ssenkrad evah nees uoy:” he empowers himself a little before proceeding. He’s heard the if the spell fails, he might end up in another timeline or he might completely destroy the area he’s trying to go to. Jason was worth the risk, his eyes glow and he can feel his presence getting stronger. He takes a deep breath, “Knilb ot yht ecnetsixe!” He feels like he’s going through a wormhole, _Did I really mess this up?_

* * *

Jason can feel his head throbbing, his voice raw from all the screaming, and his skin sore from all the beating. He can see his _mother_ there, tied to a pole, also sporting a few bruises. She’s looking at him and her eyes are flowing with tears, looking very red and swollen which Jason assumes by her crying. The damned clown continues to beat him again and again and Jason just hopes it stops.

“Please.” He mutters under his breath before he feels like he’s falling to the ground, released from the grip.

“It will be no fun for batsy if I leave you here for a happy ending. How about we make it very interesting. I’ll wait for him to arrive, and then I’ll explode the bomb!” Joker laughs maniacally again. He hopes Bruce arrives soon. Joker gives another swing of the crowbar and then he lets it fall to Jason’s back, he releases a grunt of pain.

The clown laughs again and heads for a corner in the shed, he shows them a bomb with a timer rigged to it. He throws it down, and then laughs before turning his heel toward the door. It was timing 5 minutes.

He can barely stand up, he barely has the strength to even crawl, but he does what he can. “JASON?! You’re still alive?!” he hears _Sheila’s_ voice. “No, no, it can’t end like this.” She pleads. “Deactivate the bomb hurry!”

With grunts of pain he manages to say, “I don’t have ‘he s’rength ‘o do that.” He slurs, “’m gonna get ya out of here.”

Three minutes left and Jason is almost done untying the knots, the rope breaks, “’yer free. G’t out of here!” He commands to his mother.

Sheila takes his hand and tries to carry him, but at a young age, Jason’s weight is already really big, not to mention that he’s growing muscles now. “I’m also gonna get you out of here. I can’t leave you!” They’re near the door, but of course it’s fuckin’ locked. He can hear the clown laughing from the other side.

They try so hard but the door won’t budge.

30 Seconds.

His mom is desperately trying.

25 Seconds.

She falls a hopeless limp to the floor.

20 Seconds.

Jason can feel the Bomb’s explosion nearing and he shields in front of his mom.

15 Seconds.

He hears his mom muttering apologies and promises the he knows won’t happen as he will never leave this place alive.

10 Seconds.

This is it.

5… 4… 3… 2…

Before it hits one, he hears a familiar voice from the other side, sounding so echoey, maybe Jason is nearing heaven or hell.

* * *

Tim arrives just in time as he sees the Joker outside of the shed, laughing his ass off while locking the door. “Ezies” He yells out and the Joker spasms. He hopes this is enough as he sees the bomb’s timer nearing the number one. “Citamsirp Reirrab!” He gasps as the bomb erupts into a explosion, the shields work as after the explosion, all four of them were still standing with no burn marks or no one blown into bits or pieces.

His mind fills with rage as he sees the face of Joker slowly awakening. “You’re going to pay!” He yells before he can feel his hands being enveloped by rocks and sand as he approaches the Joker. He charges forward and he punches him straight in the face. He hears the roar of the Batmobile but he ignores it as he keeps punching.

“You will regret laying your hands on my best friend.” He says between the punches. The weight disappears from his hands and he feels his ice power slowly coming into play. He feels the ground abandon his feet and he was now levitating.

He hovers away after being satisfied of the damage he’s done to Joker. He can feel the sheer power he was possessing due to his anger. “MAIDEN OF ICE!” He doesn’t even reverse the word and he sees the ice chunks slowly developing, “ENTOMB!” He follows up and it closes rapidly, the last he heard was the sound of something getting crushed. “I’m not quite done.” His voice was still echoey even though he isn’t even casting a spell.

He holds one of his hands up, generating a ball of lightning, it was growing bigger, bigger, and even bigger. He was ready to throw it, he reels and draws his hands back until…

* * *

Just as Jason thought they were gonna explode, a person who assumes was Tim falls down like a freaking angel and shields them. _Did Tim have magic all this time?_

Just then, he sees his friend’s eyes glow brown and so bright, he walks closer to the clown abomination and his hands seemed to be attracting dirt and rocks, he darts forward and punches with rock fists. _Yeah, Tim definitely has magic._ “You will regret laying your hands on my best friend.” He kept punching, and punching, and punching, his blows full of anger at the thought of Jason getting hurt.

After he did a number on him, his eyes turn into bright blue. Still enraged, he levitates off the ground, the cold wind blows to them too, and the ground Tim was walking was turning into slates of ice. _Tim looks so cool._ Jason internally laughs at the unintended pun. _Literally and Figuratively._

He doesn’t hear the words properly but the ground slightly shakes as he hears bone breaking and the chunks of fucking _ice bergs_ crushing Joker. Then, lightning was striking everywhere and going into something on Tim’s hand, it was growing bigger and he was about to throw it when…  
  


* * *

…until he hears Bruce’s voice come from behind. “TIM STOP!” He feels the energy disappearing, “Control yourself!” he falls to the ground, on his knees. _I lost control_. He remembers Jason who is still hurt and on the ground. “Jason!” He calls before he runs toward the two, leaving Joker still encased in dark ice.

Bruce follows right after him. “I can’t heal you fully but I think I can ease the pain.”

He holds Jason’s head and begins channeling a spell through his mind, he was taking Jason’s pain and inflicts them to himself. He can now feel his head slightly hurting and a few of his joints sore. Tim goes pale and he loses focus, stopping the spell and falling on his face. “TIM!” He now hears Jason yell.

“Stop taking the pain dumbass, I can take it!” Bruce was now onto them, clutching them into hugs.

“You’re safe now. You all are safe. Thanks to Tim.” Bruce looks around and Jason does too, observing a frozen Joker and Sheila who was no longer in sight.

Bruce carries them to the batmobile, loading them on the back. His _sons_ need to get tended to, he’ll talk to Tim later. Right now, he can only be thankful that the kid, who he now also treats as a son, saved Jason. Who nearly died if Tim wasn’t there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BMOTNE!: ENTOMB!
> 
> Ezeerf Yht Dnuorg Ot- Ot E-ETALS?: Freeze thy Ground to- to SLATE?
> 
> Etativel: Levitate!
> 
> Eht seye fo ssenkrad evah nees uoy: Knilb ot yth ecnetsixe!: The eyes of darkness have seen you: Blink to thy existence!
> 
> Citamsirp Reirrab!: Prismatic Barrier!


	8. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Batboys learn more about Tim's magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kek I finally got to working again and I'm uploading double chapters tonight. I added some drawing to the other chapters. (Please don't roast me as I'm still trying to get used to digital art and getting back to drawing which is something I left like 3 years ago.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

Tim awakens, wearing the same sweatshirt he wore when he rescued Jason from nearing his imminent demise. Did he really save Jason though? Or was it all just a dream? The last thing he remembers was losing consciousness as Bruce holds him and Jason while sobbing. He kind of remembers trying to absorb Jason’s pain but he failed, he doesn’t feel the throbbing head, sign that it might’ve indeed been a dream.

He shifts but doesn’t stand up nor opens his eyes, instead, he feels for his surroundings. He feels the cushion of the place he was currently lying on. He opens his eyes and is surprised to see the stalactites littering the sky of what he assumes was the Batcave. Amazed by the confirmation that it wasn’t a dream, he sees a sleeping Jason Todd next to him. His handsome face decorated with the bruises and cuts the dreadful clown inflicted to him.

He sits up and is relieved that no one else is in the cave besides him and Jason. He only did the absorbing spell because he can’t speak properly after profusely using his strongest energy to save the young lad, nor did he have the strength to speak after releasing his inner freak in front of the two people he has been adoring for years. Right now though, he can cast a spell as he was no longer in a time pressure.

He positions himself and he feels his inner flame. He gestures his hands over Jason’s body muttering, “Emoc Htrof Thgil: I Kees Gnihtoos Trofmoc; Eruc Laeh!” He can feel his surroundings going brighter and his eyes inevitably getting hotter as Jason’s body is getting cleansed of all it’s injuries. The cuts are slowly closing leaving no scars, the bruises are fading, the _inflammation_ in his _pants_ are slowly going down… _what?!_ The spells came to a stop just in time as Jason’s eyes crack open.

Jason must’ve caught his eyes glowing as his eyes widen. “Are you trying to absorb the pain again Tim?! Goddamnit!” He glowers.

Tim smiles and offers a hand to help him stand up, he’s still unsure whether the spell worked in his bones too. “I didn’t absorb the pain you dummy. I just wanted to ease what you felt last night, plus I can’t cast my spell last night because I lost a lot of energy. I was able to cast it just now though and did it work?”

Jason looks at himself, seeing that there were no longer cuts and pains on where it should be, and his _morning wood_ isn’t present. _Well, thank fuck for that or Tim’ll think I’m creepin’ on him or something._ “No, my head no longer hurts and my joints, cuts, and bruises are gone so I think your spell did the trick.” His smiles frowns as he looks at Tim. “What’s wrong Timmy?”

Tim twiddles with his fingers. “Aren’t you m-mad or something?”

Jason laughs, “What’s so funny?” Making the unease in Tim continue.

“You just save my goddamn life from entering Hell’s gate Timbers! Why would I hate you?” Jason yanks the smaller boy and pulls him in for a tight, trying to imitate Dick’s octopi hug. He can feel Tim’s face heating up and he counts it as a win. “Thank you for saving my ass.” He adds.

Tim’s heart clenches. _I saved a person. I saved my fucking crush!_ He internally celebrates. He is worried about one more thing though… “Won’t Bruce be mad at me too? I mean I know his disgust for metahumans which I’m technically not, but I’m also aware of you guys’ secret identities-“ Jason shuts him up again.

“Don’t worry about Bruce Timmy. He won’t be mad I can promise you that. Like I said, you just saved me, I don’t think he will be mad for you doing that. I’m sure he’d even ask you if you want to be a vigilante like me and you can join me with the Titans.” Jason reassures to which Tim nods. Tim can only hope that the old man wasn’t mad. “What did you say that you weren’t a metahuman though? Don’t you have powers? I mean you literally showed me like a few minutes ago.” Jason inquires.

“Well, yeah I have powers but I am not a human as I possess no trace of DNA. I’m still learning about my home planet’s stuff but I’m pretty sure mother said that this,” Tim points to his body, “Is just a disguise. This body ages but my “Anodite” form doesn’t. She said that it would come out at some time when I’m at the right age. Of which, my power becomes too much that it will be hard to control, but after a few moments, I will regain control over it. It’s really confusing I know.” Jason’s jaw was hanging open. Tim wants to ask a question now, “What’s the Titans?”

He was appalled for the fact that he had a friend so awesome like Tim. “It’s a team of young superheroes who also have powers or not, like me. But we’re training and helping citizens whenever we can. So, hol’ up, you’re telling me that you are immortal and you literally don’t age?!” Jason can’t help but ask.

“Kind of? I mean I’m still reading stuff about it.” Tim bargains. “Whatever if Bruce gets mad, it was worth it saving you Jay.”

Jason’s now the one that’s blushing. “Let’s talk about this in the table. I’m freakin’ hungry. It wasn’t easy getting beaten up by a crowbar if you know what I mean. I’m sure Bruce would be happy to see you.” Tim rolls his eyes from the stupid _unfunny_ joke Jason made about nearly dying but proceeds to follow him anyway.

* * *

They enter the dining room and is surprised as not even a minute in there and their already tangled in Bruce and Dick’s hugs. _Bruce, hugging us?_

Bruce is holding Jason tight in his arms, “I’m so sorry Jaylad. I should’ve been there in time and yet I wasn’t.”

Jason hugs back, “It’s not your fault Brucie. I should be the blame here. I shouldn’t’ve followed my mother.”

Bruce shakes his head, “No, it’s my fault Jason. How can you forgive me? If not for Tim, I would’ve- would’ve seen you torn to pieces.” Bruce looks at Tim giving him a weak smile.

“There’s nothing to forgive Bruce. I’m here, and safe. That’s all that matters.”

Dick is still holding Tim so tight muttering so much appreciation while kissing the younger boy’s head. “Thank you so much Tim.”

“Really, it’s no trouble at all. I just did what had to be done.” Tim waves them off. Dick puts him down and is amused to immediately get picked up by Bruce first.

“I owe you so much Tim.”

“Just forget about it. Like I said, it’s no trouble at all whatsoever.” Tim promises.

“Allow me to give you an offer though.” Bruce sets him down and he looks at him. “With my knowledge of you being a metahuman, do you want to train with us? Be a part of us?”

“I’m gonna think about it.” Bruce nods but Tim’s gonna keep going. “I have to clarify some things though. Be right back. _Etativel_!” He chants and he feels himself getting lifted up and he flies to his room.

Dick was the first to speak after Tim’s disappearance. “He casts his spells like Zatanna does too. Could he be a homo-magi?”

“I don’t think he is one but I think he’s gonna clarify more things with us when he gets back.” After speaking that, Tim flies back in, holding a small book in his hand.

“First things first, I’m no metahuman. My humanoid body is fairly a disguise, I have a much stronger form waiting to come out. Plus, I don’t have DNA. Second, I’m an Anodite, not a Homo-magi. Our known cousins would be the Tamaranians but our power is little compared to a homo-magi who can alter timeline and reality. Us, albeit being more powerful than any other godly magic, takes a lot of time to control and learn.”

“Tamaranians, I assume you are familiar of Starfire?”

“Yes, Koriand’r, if I’m not mistaken, is one of the known native Tamaranians.”

Bruce clears his throat, “Correct me if I’m wrong, but did I just hear that your magic is stronger than any form of godly magic? Like Demon Magic?”

Tim nods, “Yes, but it takes an Anodite about seventy-five to eighty years to master their magic. I started early but I’m still stunted when it comes to controlling my emotions when I’m using magic. I lost control last night due to my anger.”

To Tim’s peripheral, he can see Dick smirking. _Is he gonna-_ “Aww you were upset because Jaybird got hurt?” Dick coos.

“ _Gag mih.”_ Dick’s mouth gets covered. Tim smirks knowingly.

Dick peals it off easy though. “What the heck Timbo!”

Tim shrugs. “As I was saying, my strongest aptitudes also gets powerful when I’m mad. Specifically, Water and Air. Most of the elements rely on what I’m feeling.” Their faces reeks of confusion. “Aptitudes are magical energy a being possesses. My dad isn’t an anodite but like any other being, he possesses certain aptitudes like Water and Storm, allowing him to wield weapons of such as long as it has a magical conductor.” Tim demonstrates by making the wind around them a little stronger, his eyes light up with pure white. Jason’s mouth hangs open again.

“So, are you saying _we_ have these…” Bruce gestures around having forgotten the word, _So much for being the greatest detective._ Tim chuckles. “Aptitudes.” Bruce continues.

Tim nods, “Yes. Every being has aptitudes but you just don’t have the amount of energy needed to control nor project it. Anodites like me, are made of mana, or the substance of energy so we are pretty much able to wield any element as long as we have its magical aptitude.” He explains and it clearly caught everyone’s attention.

“So, what aptitudes do you have?” Dick asks.

Tim lowers himself to his seat, not really wanting to answer the question. “Well?” Dick was an impatient jerk.

“I may or may not have the aptitudes for all of them?” He sheepishly admits.

“WHAT?!” Combined shouts of the men in the table. Tim shrugs.

“Male anodites are more powerful compared to females. We are superior when it comes to mana manipulation. Male Anodites often have the aptitudes for at least five if not all of the elements whilst females are only capable of up to 4 which is what my mother has.” Tim adds. “If you’d like, I could demonstrate how I can cast a spell from each element.” He offers to which Bruce nods.

He was clearly interested in this. “You mentioned being the strongest with Water and Wind, what will be your weakest?” Bruce asks.

“Earth would be my weakest, amongst any type of it. Fire and Light are my third strongest so I’m thinking of ways I can combine it with my stronger aptitudes to make use of it. After I learned Ice and True Ice, which is what I used on Joker and it’s not unfreezing until I say so. I’m gonna learn more about magma, which is Fire and Earth combined. Elemental and Null Magic is what I excel at. Mother mentioned something about Curse Magic but I’m no way interested in that as Elemental Magic offers a lot of elements. From Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, to Darkness, Light, and Fire.”

“What do you mean by kinds?”

“Well, certain magics have different effects depending on what time you are using them. Like Light for example. Light magic transforms into Moonlight at night and magics are stronger and reliant regarding on what time and place their used on. Darkness is very strong at nighttime or anywhere dark, earth is weak when the caster is on air, storm is stronger when it’s raining or when you’re flying, water is stronger when you’re near a body of water. You get the shebang.”

“That’s- that’s just- amazing.” Tim smiles at Jason’s remark.

Bruce speaks next, “So you’re telling me that Joker will be frozen in that thing forever?”

Tim hums. “Mhm. Not unless I want to get rid of it.”

“What if we went with flamethrowers?” Dick dumbly asks.

“True ice never melts. Not even promethean flame can melt it. That’s the perk of me having strong aptitudes with Wind and Water. I’m able to wield and concoct True Ice. Why? Do you want me to release the Joker from there?”

“NO!” The men yell in unison making Tim flinch.

“I’m just worried of how we’re gonna carry him all the way from Lebanon to here.” Bruce clarifies.

“Well, that won’t be a problem. I could lift him back here.”

Jason’s suppressed chuckle makes itself known making Tim slightly offended. “Sorry Timbo. I know you have superpowers and everything but I don’t think you can lift that- I don’t even know what it is, an Iceberg or something? From Lebanon to Gotham.”

Tim scoffs. “Don’t you remember that superstrength I had when we faced the bullies? Yeah, I still have that.” Tim remarks before they all finish their breakfast; he’ll be sure to impress them later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter  
> Come Forth Light: I seek soothing comfort: Cure Heal!  
> Gag mih=Gag him  
> Etativel=Levitate


	9. Tryouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim tryouts to join the Titans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my drawing sucks, please bear with it. It's Tim's uniform as a new identity.
> 
> Also, the Zatanna here is the one in Young Justice. (Dick's love interest not Bruce's.)

“Where do you think is optimal for me to display magic?” Tim asks.

“How about the cave?” Dick suggests to which Tim answers with a shake of his head.

“As much as I wanna see what rest of the inside of the batcave looks like, I’m afraid it will cause more damage than it should have. I’m warning you because I’m a pyromaniac and I did say that fire was my third strongest.” Tim informs.

“Where did you used to practice all this?” Bruce asks.

“I guess that could work as well. Drake Mansion has a massive back garden and I’ll just barrier us so nobody else would see.”

“I’ll get the car re-“ Before Bruce could finish, Tim intervenes.

“There’s no need Bruce. I’ll just use a spell to get us there. Are you alright with Alfred being alone here though?” Bruce just nods.

“Are you sure about using magic?” Dick asks. Tim just nods, slightly offended that they don’t trust him.

“Trust me. Just stand close to me.” They all follow and huddle near Tim. He faces them as he begins his spell. “ _Emoc Htrof Krad: I Tseuqer Ruoy Ecnatsissa._ ” The ground below their feet turns into pitch black then into a dark shade of blue, with sigils of runes around. “ _Mlaer Praw!_ ”

Their existence evaporates and they find themselves at the entrance of Drake Mansion. Tim smirks, happy that his spell worked. “That was so fucking cool.” Jason praises.

“Language.”

“That spell is really convenient.” Dick now speaks, distrust no longer present in his voice.

Tim nods. “Yep! I used a similar one while locating Jason.”

They enter the mansion and heads for the back garden. Tim begins to cast another spell, “ _Liaw Fo Eehsnab!_ ” a screech, followed by the sounds of ocean waves hitting the shore. A giant bubble envelops them. “This prevents outsiders from seeing or hearing us. I’m sorry about the screech, I have no control to stop that from happening.” Tim apologizes. “Should I begin now?” Bruce nods.

* * *

Tim showed them an array of spells he’s been working on from different elements, even some basic ones like creating his own version of a glass batarang and an invisible batarang by twisting the light around it to blend in, to which Bruce was really impressed about.

“I can also change the focus of my magic to work on someone else, like for example that teleportation spell, when I sealed Dick’s mouth, healing magic, you get the idea.” Tim informs.

He can tell that Jason was _very_ excited. “So, can you make me fly?” said boy- or man asks. Jason was already pretty big for a 14 year old, and goddamn was Tim jealous. He never seems to grow for some reason and he’s already 11.

Tim hums. “I could, I just have to reverse your name so that it closes on to your person only.”

“Are you sure you want to to this Jay-“ Dick tries but Tim is already casting.

“ _Etativel Nosaj!_ ” Jason starts to levitate off of the ground.

“WOAH!” Jason yells, then he bumps into Dick. “Wait how do I steer?”

Tim chuckles, “Just focus on a direction you want to go and move your entire body toward it, the farther your body moves to a direction, the faster you can fly. _Etativel!_ ” Tim demonstrates each movement and Jason easily picks up.

“Wait, for how long can I do this?”

“Until I snap my fingers to stop the spell. I wouldn’t like anyone to randomly fall to their death while flying now do I?” He looks at Dick and Bruce who were just looking at them.

“You guys look lonely down there.” Tim comments, earning the attention of both men.

“I’m fine Timothy.” Bruce sternly speaks. To which Tim acknowledges as ‘fuck off. I’m fine and don’t need that voodoo magic to lift me’.

“Can you make more than one person fly?” Dick asks.

Tim’s face lights up, “Yep! _Etativel Drahcir!_ ” Dick’s feet lift up from the ground and now he’s flying too. Unlike Jason, Dick knows how to control it, he’s sure that they have a homo-magi on their team also doing this known as Zatanna if he remembers his mother’s words correctly.

Bruce facepalms. “It’s time to go boys. Alfred might be worried as to where we had gone off to.” Bruce was right though, they never had the chance to let Alfred know about leaving. They fly down and Tim ends the spell.

While in the car, Bruce, out of nowhere asks Tim for the question that has been lingering in his mind since breakfast. “Have you considered joining us yet? Or the Superhero team Jason was talking about?”

“You would be a great addition to the team!” Jason sides with Bruce.

“Yeah! You, Rachel, and Zatanna would get along really well.” Dick agrees. _Oh, so it is Zatanna._ And Rachel who he assumes is the Daughter of Trigon his mother was talking about.

Tim nods, it would be nice to get to know someone who is an expert at this stuff. “I have to come up with a vigilante identity and costume right?”

Bruce hums, “Yes, and we’ll help you every step of the way.”

“I can help decide your costume!” Dick suggests to which Tim winces a bit. He seriously has to redesign that stupid _Discowing_ costume.

“Nuh-uh Dickie. No offense but I don’t think Tim is interested.” Jason cuts him.

“C’mon now, my costume ain’t that bad right?” No one answers.

“Actually, I already have a design planned that I can show you guys later. I just need to come up with a name.”

“Yes that’d be great. I’ll just help you create it. You can pick the material we’re gonna use.” Tim was so thankful that Bruce is here with him.

“How about Eon?” Jason suggests.

“What?” Tim questions.

“For your superhero name?”

“That actually sounds good.” Tim admits.

“It’s fitting. You mentioned that what you wield is the substance of magic and it comes from the life around you. _Eon_ used to mean life, vital force, or generation which is what your magic is all about, now it means eternity or an indefinite period of time, which you also are because you’re immortal.” Jason explains.

“That’s a nice name Jaybird!” Dick compliments.

“And we’ll not let it go to waste. Thanks for the suggestion Jay.” Tim thanks him.

Jason tries so hard not to blush but Tim notices it either way, “Your welcome.”

Dick’s muffled laughter says it all.

They drive peacefully back at the manor.

* * *

Conner just arrived after a trip on helping Superman fight aliens when he hears the conversation, the girls were having in the living room.

“So, Batman’s bringing in another person to the team?” Cassie asks.

“Yeah, they’re bringing him in probably in a few hours.” Zatanna answers.

“Is he powerless like Robin too?” Bart comes rushing in.

Zatanna shakes her head, “No, he’s equally as powerful as Raven. He’s an Anodite.”

“Wait really?!” Cassie’s bewildered. Nobody in their team is as powerful as Raven besides Zatanna, but she’s still learning too. _And what the heck is an Anodite?_ Conner can’t help but ask himself.

Raven and Starfire come inside the room, “He is. Not just equally but he can actually surpass my power. The magic he wields is the substance that creates it, _mana._ Allowing them to control and manipulate almost anything as long as they have the aptitude or the magical energy to project it.” Raven informs.

“They are a far cousin to us Tamaranians but we have no match for their magic. Considering he is also a male anodite, he is much more powerful than we can anticipate.” Kori adds.

“He casts spells and attacks just like I do, but their beings are also proficient with just using their minds to cast a spell like Miss Martian does.” Zatanna says. “And I heard that he has all the magical aptitudes for each element, including null, which is a magic of convenience and what we homo-magis use for granted.”

 _This dude sounds powerful as heck._ “He’s still learning his magic though, like I do. But I heard from Bruce that he can already cast a number of spells from each element. Not to mention that he’s also learned mind reading.”

“He would be a nice addition to the team.” Conner comes out of his hidey hole.

“Yes, he will be. It would be finally nice to have a powerful male here to balance the chaos.” Zatanna remarks. “Someone might actually beat Wally and Bart on speed races.”

“WAIT HE CAN DO THAT?!” Bart yells.

All three of the girls nods in approval.

“He should be arriving a few hours from now so we just wait, I guess.” M’gann speaks.

“I can’t wait to meet him though. I’m glad I can see and talk to someone who is still learning their magic.” Zatanna is quite excited.

* * *

Tim keeps squirming on his seat at the back of the batplane with Jason by his side who must’ve noticed. “Are you alright Timbo?” Jason also wore his Robin costume who Tim also managed to upgrade with a few techs and actual _pants_.

“Are you guys really sure they’re gonna like me? What if they think I’m just a nuisance to add to your team? What if I can’t pull my weight?” Tim bursts.

“Nah, don’t worry about that. Kori said Zatanna is so excited to meet you.” Dick reassures. Tim also managed to convince him to change his costume and his hair style. Removing that deep-V ~~which Tim once obsessed for when he was still crushing on Dick but they don’t need to know that~~. They also cut his hair clean, removing that hideous _mullet_ and leaving behind optimal length of hair.

“Plus, your costume looks dope, why would anyone not like you?” Jason eyes Tim’s costume again. Covered with silver, gold and maroon-ish colored accents and white linings with a shining bat sigil in the back and an awesome gauntlet to match the whole look. (Brace yourselves.)

“Still, that doesn’t remove the fact that I’m nervous.” Tim squirms again and Jason slings an arm around his shoulders.

“If anyone looks at you wrong, we’ve got you Timmers.” Jason promises making Dick look back at them with another one of his stupid smirks. Before he gets to talk though, they land the batplane on top of a large T-shaped tower with a fuckin’ helipad.

“We’re here!” Bruce opens the plane and gestures for them to head out. They were all wearing their costumes but unlike theirs, Tim didn’t have a domino or a cowl so his face was exposed. Bruce asked if he would want one but he declined. A cowl looks too hot to be in while a domino uses spirit gum which Tim absolutely _hates and despises_ because of how difficult it was to remove and how itchy it feels.

“Don’t be too nervous Timothy. Oh, and I forgot, you’ll have to call us with our codenames while in battle or in proper meetings. Jason as Robin, Dick as N or Nightwing, and me, either Batman or B, got it?” Bruce clarifies to which Tim responds with a nod.

“Go first Eon.” Jason teases. Tim just rolls his eyes and proceeds into the elevator with all of them following him. “I’m sure the team would like it if you introduced with your real name first. Given that your face is already exposed.

* * *

After a few hours of waiting in the living room, the elevator dings. This must be their new teammate.

They’re all shocked to see Batman’s looming figure heading out first.

Followed by Nightwing who was now wearing a new uniform. _Thank god_. Conner thinks to himself.

Robin who was also now wearing pants.

And finally, a younger _pretty_ boy wearing a uniform with blue hues that matched his _pretty_ eyes and a shining bat sigil behind with an unkempt and messy hair which complimented what he was wearing.

Introduction begins.

The team looks at Tim, making him feel so naked despite the layers of his costume. He waves first before speaking, “Hi. My name’s Timothy Drake. A male anodite. Please feel free to call me Tim or by my costume name, Eon.”

The group’s faces relax to see that he isn’t as aggressive as they expected him to be.

Bart was first to speak, speeding next to Tim. “Dude! Your costume is amazing! So crash! The name’s Bart by the way. Kid Flash.” Bart offers his hand which Tim gladly accepts even though he barely picked up what the kid said because he sounded a lot like a squirrel having a seizure. “Also, who convinced _them_ to change their costumes?” Bart adds earning a glare from Nightwing and Robin.

Bruce answers for him, “ _Eon_ is responsible for that.”

The whole team’s face light up and look at him. “I like this guy already!” Bart adds before speeding back to his seat.

“Rachel, but everyone addresses me as Raven, you can also just call me Rae.” A girl with a hooded body speaks. Her- Raven’s voice showed no interest. “You look smokin’ hot. And good job on convincing Dick to cutting off that mullet. It was hideous.” Tim blushes as he did not expect that at all, he also chuckles a little. Albeit facing back from him, Tim can feel his body melting through Dick’s glare at Rachel.

A girl wearing a smaller version of Wonderwoman’s sigil and costume approaches next, “Cassandra Sandsmark, you can call me Cassie though or Wondergirl.” She offers her hand which Tim took but is shocked as he yanked Tim in for a tight hug which closely resembled Dick’s. “Welcome to the team.” She whispers before letting go and giving him a warm smile then flying back to her seat.

A bulky man approaches him, closely resembling Superman’s body wearing a leather jacket with spikes in its pauldrons, earrings and a superman logo in the middle, with a two by three haircut. _Is he blushing? Or is that just his skin color?_ Tim can’t help but ask as the red face the guy was sporting was growing brighter. “C-Conner Kent. You can also call me Kon or Superboy whichever you uh- prefer. Right, prefer.” He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly before taking his hand. _Jason did mention something about someone being Superman’s clone. This must be him._ Tim nods, smiles, and shakes it.

A girl with green skin and flowing reddish hair approaches him, “M’gann M’orzz. You can call me Megan or Miss Martian, I don’t mind either.” She hugs him, “If the team looks intimidating, don’t worry. Once you go on missions with us or get to know us, you’ll become as tactile as they are. Trust me.” She reassures before flying back to her spot too.

“Koriand’r, Starfire.” She offers her hand and hugs him too. _They are so sweet. I can’t-_

A girl wearing something like a top hat with a coat approaches. “Zatanna Zatara, Call me Z, Zatanna, or whatever you might like. I’m just so excited to meet you!” The girl hugs him too. Tim will so like it here.

He meets the rest of the team, all of the members introduce themselves either welcoming him or telling him not to worry about them as they won’t bite. Tim got his stuff settled and can’t wait to start training with all of them. He lies down on his bed and is shocked when the door to _his_ new room in the tower opens, to reveal Jason wearing casual clothes and unmasked.

“I figured you were getting settled but B wanted to let you know that we will be going back to Gotham every Saturdays and Sundays, and he moved our classes to be online so that we don’t have to bother going back and forth daily.”

That’s a big relief because Tim was also thinking how all that would work out. “That’s cool. Nice of B to think ahead.”

Jason chuckles and walks closer to him, “Trust me, he always does.” He sits down to the bed too, “So, what do you think of the team?” He inquires.

Tim smiles remembering his warm introduction into his third family, “They’re really nice. Specially Conner and Zatanna.”

“I’m glad you’re settling in just fine. Do you um- do you want to go to the rooftop? For some air?” Jason reluctantly asks, Tim agrees, it’s not like he has anything important to do.

Jason drags Tim to the elevator, they sit on the edge, having a good view of the city below. They begin talking again, but after a while, Tim fell asleep, absent-mindedly falling and leaning into Jason’s side.

“Good night Timmy.” Jason mutters before chuckling and carrying him to his room. Jason kisses Tim’s forehead, he was reluctant but it’s not like Tim’s gonna know so he goes for it. Leaving the room with a smile on his face.

As he lies down on the bed, he remembered Superboy’s face during the introduction. Surely it was just the heat of the weather… Right? _Conner can’t have feelings that fast for Tim when they’ve just met!_ Who is he kidding though, he did the same, all those Galas ago. Little Timmy looked so adorable eating those sushi like there’s no tomorrow, which for some reason awakened the feeling that Jason now has for Tim, which is also _not going away_ anytime soon.

It wasn’t impossible though, what if Tim wanted a person with powers like Superboy and Wondergirl, he wouldn’t want a powerless prick like Jason but a man can dream alright? Jason was slightly regretting introducing Tim to the team. _Keep yourself calm Jason, you have no right to be jealous, it’s not like you and Tim have a thing._ He consoles before putting his eyes to rest.

* * *

It was so early in the morning but there seemed to be a lot of noises coming from the training room at the tower. Jason gets up and heads for the kitchen which was empty of people. Something was covered on top of the table. With a note on top of it.

 _Hey Jaybird! If you wake up and we’re gone, we’re inside that training room. I’m in for my tryouts today. Come once you’ve eaten breakfast._  
  
P.S. it’s underneath this cover :P Timmy/E

Jason smiles. He opens it to find a whole breakfast meal with rice, eggs, and a couple of hotdogs. He finishes it quick though, he wants to see how Tim will do in these. He remembered sparring with Wondergirl and Starfire for his tryouts. It was a long match but he prevailed so he got into the team. He enters the room and is greeted by Conner and Tim on each end of the room, both near the ceiling as they levitate off the ground with his audience watching intently.

Kon rushes in for a punch but Tim moves to dodge it, making Conner hit the wall. A lot of people were watching too and he knows how much Tim hates that. Nightwing, Starfire, Raven, Wondergirl, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and some other former members of the old Titans.

Tim catches a glimpse of Jason and he throws him a nervous smile, before dodging another one of Conner’s punches. Kon goes slightly unbalanced albeit being still up in the air, this was Tim’s chance. He winds his hands back, glowing so bright and matching the bright yellow his eyes was also glowing with. He pushes his hand up front, “ _Egrahcrevo!_ ” light beams erupt from his hands, the ends shaping into fists, when it came with contact to Conner, it pushed him into the wall, locking him there with a loud thud making him make a pained groan from the brunt of the impact.

“Impressive.” Zatanna praises.

“Match over. Tim prevails once again. You won all of it so technically you’re in because the requirement is to beat four of us to which you surpassed as you’re now at number five. But you can still keep going if you’d like.” Kori informs.

Tim releases his light grip and he flies to help Kon up. They offer each other a nod and Kon flies toward them, _why is his face red again?_ Jason can’t help but question. “Who did Tim win against?” Jason asks Gar.

“Uh so far, Cassie, Kori, Bart, me and now, Conner. He’s really good bro, even Rae is impressed and that rarely happens.” Gar was right. It takes a lot to make Raven impressed.

“The matches were pretty short so I can keep going if someone still wants to fight.”

No one seems to want to volunteer so Dick raises his hands. “Just don’t use excessive magic Timmy. So it’s fair.”

“No directed magic, I can get my weapon, right? I’m bad if it’s straight up hand to hand.”

Dick nods.

Tim summons two weapons. A bo-staff and a fencing foil. He was contemplating whether it was better to fight Dick with a sword but he realized he uses two escrima sticks so it would simply not do, he goes for the staff. It was metal but it was glowing a bit blue, giving away that it had magic. Tim will need it though, Dick wasn’t small. He’s practically double Tim’s small _~~cute~~_ form.

A gunshot echoes, signaling that it’s time to fight.

Dick begins by moving around, Tim mimicking his movement in front of him. Dick strikes but Tim barely dodges. So, Dick dives again, but Tim avoids just in time. It was now his turn to relent. He zeroes and wipes the ground below, it catches Dick off guard, giving Tim a free hit to his shin, he falters to the ground and Tim points the end of his bo to his neck. Triumphant of yet another fight. Against _Nightwing_.

All of their mouths are agape. “Good Job Eon.” Dick chuckles and holds his shin. Probably hurting from the harsh blow Tim gave. Tim winces as he feels a little guilty. His eyes glow bright yellow, “ _Sigea Fo Thgil: Eruc Laeh_ ”. Dick feels the pain subsiding. “Thanks Timmy!”

With a smile, Tim flies them both to their platform and grabs a water bottle. Beads of sweat falling down from his face while he drinks the water. _Ew, why is Jason noticing that?!_

“Way to go Tim!” Jason greets as he approaches him.

Tim was panting, “Thanks.” He holds onto Jason, “Ooh, I’m freakin’ tired. Wanna play CS:GO for a bit?” Tim asks and Jason’s face lights up.

He nods enthusiastically. “Well let’s go. This uniform is hot as heck and I need to get out of it first. “ _Egnahc Ym Mrofinu Ot Gnihtemos Yfmoc.”_ a poof of white smoke, and his uniform is gone, changed with comfortable sweats and baggy pants. _Cute_. Jason seriously has to deal with his crush.

“YOU PLAY CS:GO?!” Bart asks.

“Mhm… I play a lot of other games too. League of Legends, Minecraft, Mario Kart, just basic games a kid knows how to play.”

“That’s so crash! We should play sometime.” Bart offers grabbing Tim’s hand.

“You should. Bart and Gar could use someone to deflate their heads from winning so much.” Raven speaks blandly.

“Let’s play sometime-“

“He’s mine for the moment though.” Jason cuts in and drags Tim to his room.

“Jason is so lucky.” Conner mutters under his breath.

Cassie chuckles, “What was that Kon?”

“N-nothing!” he stutters. They head for the living room.

Cassie drops the subject which Conner was thankful for. She seems to be gossiping with Zatanna about something. He blocks out what they’re talking about since he doesn’t want to be that invasive with his superhearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emoc Htrof Krad: I Tseuqer Ruoy Ecnatsissa: Mlaer Praw!=Come forth Dark: I request your Assistance: Realm Warp!
> 
> Liaw Fo Eehsnab!=Wail of Banshee!  
> Etativel Nosaj!=Levitate Jason!  
> Etativel Drahcir!=Levitate Richard!  
> Egrahcrevo!= Overcharge!
> 
> Sigea Fo Thgil: Eruc Laeh=Aegis of Light: Cure Heal.


End file.
